Shattered wings
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Allistor n'aime pas les humains. Et pourtant, pas le choix, il allait bien devoir supporter celui-ci chez lui pendant quelques temps... UA - FraScot (ou ScotFra, je sais pas encore)
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Shattered wings

Rating : M (histoire d'être original, quoi)

Personnages : Ecosse (Allistor) et France (Francis)

Réumé : Allistor n'aime pas les humains. Et pourtant, pas le choix, il allait bien devoir supporter celui-ci chez lui pendant quelques temps...

Note de l'auteur : Ouais, je sais, je devrais pas commencer de nouvelle fiction...Maiiiis King's Game est bientôt fini, et, mine de rien, Génie du Mal fait son petit bout de chemin asse rapidement ! Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Allistor soupira en voyant d'épaisses gouttes de pluie couler le long des carreaux. Pas que la pluie le dérange, au contraire, il aimait beaucoup ce climat. Lorsqu'il pleuvait, les gens ne sortaient pas. Personne pour venir toquer à sa porte pour demander son chemin. Pas de stupides touristes pensant que son château est un monument historique en visite libre. Pas d'aimable grand-mère pour faire les vingt kilomètres le séparant du bourg pour lui apporter un gâteau parce que « ça doit être triste de vivre seul ».

Ses beaux yeux vert émeraude glissèrent sur la table où se trouvait un gâteau au chocolat déjà à moitié mangé.

D'accord. Il était fichtrement bon ce gâteau.

Et puis, il adorait le chocolat.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la fenêtre où tambourinait le déluge. Oui, lui, il aimait la pluie. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le mauvais temps n'arrangerait pas ses invités…

* * *

- Rah, il peut pas vivre dans un endroit plus accessible, ce crétin ?!

- Arthur, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

- Non, mais ça soulage ! Dylan, comment veux-tu que je ne m'énerve pas ?! Il pleut comme vache qui pisse ! Stefan est malade en voiture et a vomi sur la banquette arrière et sur sa sœur ! On est paumés ! Y'a pas un foutu écossais pour nous indiquer le chemin ! ET ON EST EMBOURBE PAR-DESSUS LE MARCHE ! ALORS FUCK DE FUCK DE FUCKING FUCK !

Le blond aux reflets auburn soupira. Ce que son blond de petit frère pouvait avoir un sale caractère…Bien typique d'un véritable anglais, tiens. Colérique comme un punk (et puis, il avait un goût prononcé pour les instruments de musique faisant beaucoup de bruit). Lui, né au Pays de Galles et se considérant comme un gallois à part entière, était bien plus posé et détendu. Certes, ils avaient eu quelques ennuis en route. Mais les petits imprévus ne faisaient-ils pas les grands voyages ? Arthur n'était pas de cet avis. Et la banquette arrière de la voiture non plus, d'ailleurs.

Son aimable frangin râla qu'il avait l'impression de pousser tout seul, là, et Dylan se rappela qu'ils étaient en train d'essayer de sortir le véhicule de la boue dans laquelle il s'était empêtrée. Au volant se trouvait Carlin, un de leurs sœurs, qui enfonçait tant bien que mal la pédale d'accélérateur en leur hurlant par la fenêtre qu'ils n'étaient que des mauviettes avec des bras aussi mous que des spaghettis cuits. A deux mètres de la scène, un peu à l'écart, un homme aux doux cheveux blonds ondulant sur ses épaules portait une petite fille aux flamboyants cheveux roux et tenait la main d'un garçonnet de quatre ans aux cheveux tout aussi enflammés.

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? leur proposa-t-il aimablement.

- Non, merci, Francis, c'est gentil, mais surveilles les monstres, déclina gentiment Dylan.

Arthur marmonna un « Je suis sûr qu'il se fout de nous intérieurement, ce bloody froggy… », tirant un soupir à son aîné. Francis était, certes, français, mais ce n'était pas une raison d'être hostile comme ça à son égard. Surtout qu'il était la nourrice de leurs deux benjamins, Stefan et Nolwenn.

- Bon ! Arthur, au volant ! Pas possible d'avoir une force de femmelette comme ça !

Excédée, Carlin était sorti du véhicule. Elle empoigna son petit frère anglais et le fourra sur le siège conducteur en retroussant ses manches et le bas de sa robe qui traînait dans la boue pour s'approcher de Dylan. Le gallois se poussa un peu pour faire de la place à sa cadette. Elle étira un peu ses bras avant de poser ses paumes sur l'arrière de la voiture.

- Allez, pousses, Dylan, fais comme si t'accouchais !

Sans faire de commentaire sur le fait qu'il supposait ne jamais accoucher, le concerné obtempéra. L'irlandaise se mit également à pousser tandis qu'Arthur, malgré son orgueil endommagé, appuyait sur l'accélérateur. Après deux longues minutes d'efforts, le maudit véhicule consentit à bouger et commença à se dégager de la boue. Le moteur cracha, n'apprécia pas le traitement, mais l'automobile fut enfin dégagée.

- Pfiou ! Enfin réussi ! Vingt ans de football gaëlique et de rugby, ça vous forge une femme !

- Ou un monstre…marmonna Arthur.

Fort heureusement pour lui, sa sœur ne l'entendit pas. Dylan s'installa à l'avant, à côté du blond qui conduisait. Francis s'approcha doucement, veillant à ne pas aller trop vite pour le petit Stefan à ses côtés, et entra dans la voiture, installant les enfants sur les sièges prévus à cet effet, et s'asseyant à côté. Carlin vérifia que tout allait bien, ni fuite, ni pneu crevé –assez de tuiles leurs étaient tombées dessus comme ça- avant de s'engouffrer dans le coffre, s'attachant au siège dépliable s'y trouvant.

* * *

Allistor consulta l'horloge. Ses invités ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Il allait leur ouvrir le portail en avance pour leur éviter d'avoir à sortir pour appuyer sur la sonnette qui ne marchait qu'une fois sur trois (dans ses bons jours). Enfilant un long coupe-vent noir, il sortit d'un pas calme, pas vraiment gêné par l'averse qui continuait de marteler les dalles de l'allée. Une bonne centaine de mètres séparaient son imposant château du portail. Il aimait cette distance qui lui permettait d'appréhender les visites lorsqu'il allait ouvrir aux importuns.

A peine les grandes portes de fer étaient-elles ouvertes qu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. La voiture s'engouffra dans l'allée et il dut s'écarter sous peine d'être écrasé. Il avait vu Arthur au volant. Il était sûr qu'il avait fait exprès d'essayer de le tuer, tiens. Petit frère ingrat.

Refermant le portail, il se dirigea vers son domicile. Il avait vu ses invités entrer sans attendre qu'il leur propose de le faire. Bon, d'accord, il pleuvait, mais quand même. Un peu de politesse n'avait…Quoique, la politesse n'existait pas aux yeux d'Arthur.

Retournant à son tour dans le bâtiment, il ferma la porte en soupirant.

- Vraiment, vous auriez pu m'attendre avant d'entrer…

- Il pleut des cordes dans ton pays à la con et la voiture sentait le vomi !

- Carlin…Sois plus polie, tu ressembles à Arthur.

L'irlandaise et l'anglais s'étranglèrent de manière très synchrone alors qu'Allistor accrochait son coupe-vent au porte-manteau. Il se retourna pour faire face à Dylan lorsque son regard tomba sur la personne derrière son frère. Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'une rage sourde montait en lui.

- Euh, Al', je vais t'ex…

Le gallois n'eut le temps de rien expliquer que l'homme aux cheveux rouges l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'entraîna à l'écart, le plaquant contre le mur.

- Dylan, qu'est-ce que ça fout là ?!

- Eh, déjà, sois plus poli, il reste un être humain.

- C'est bien ce que je lui reproche !

Le blond auburn eut un léger instant de flottement.

- …Oui, certes, je me doute, mais je vais t'expliquer, d'accord ?

- Vas-y. Explique. Non. D'abord, dis-moi, il est au courant qu'on… ?

- …Est des vampires ? Oui, évidemment, il est la nourrice de Stef' et Nol…

- Quoi ?!

- Mais roh, tu me laisses t'expliquer, oui ?!

L'écossais se tut, agité et jetant de frénétique coups d'œil au blond dans l'entrée.

- Francis –par qu'il ne s'appelle pas « ça »- est donc la nourrice de Stefan et Nolwenn. Cette année, on devait te les confier pendant les grandes vacances, d'abord parce qu'ils ont envie de te voir et ensuite à cause des…Ben…

- Oui, je sais, des réunions vampires de l'été, vu qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour y aller et que vous y aller tous.

- On est bien obligés en même temps…Bref, on s'est dit que tu serais pas toujours là et que tu ne pouvais pas les laisser seul.

- Je ne sors pas.

- Mouais, ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Mais surtout, c'est parce que Stefan va bientôt avoir cinq an, alors on s'est dit que le préparer à chasser lui-même ses repas serait une bonne idée, il grandit vite le frangin !

- Allons bon, et il va se laisser faire peut-être !

- Oui, oui, c'est ça le truc ! Il y a quelques mois, Stefan a été invité à l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, Chritian. Il a dû t'en parler, c'est un petit loup-garou, il a six ans, il est plus vieux. Bref, là-bas, j'ai rencontré Francis. Son « métier », en quelque sorte, c'est de jouer les proies pour les jeunes loups, vampires, démons…Ou il sert de « victime » avec des petites fées et sorciers, ou encore il laisse des petits anges s'occuper de lui. C'est un peu un babysitter pour bestioles bizarres, quoi !

- On est pas des bestioles bizarres !

- Beeeen…Bref. Comme Christian devient grand, Francis était sur le point de perdre son emploi le plus stable, à savoir rester chez les Luciani pour le petit. Donc je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée pour Stefan. Ca lui évitera l'entraînement à l'arrache auquel on a tous eu droit.

Allistor grogna. Oui, ça, il s'en souvenait, personne ne lui avait appris à différencier les humains, petites proies sans défense, des autres créatures. Résultat, du haut de ses cinq ans, il avait mordu un puissant démon. Si Rowen n'avait pas été là, il serait probablement mort. Enfin, ça n'était pas le pire, Carlin s'était intoxiquée en buvant le sang d'un alcoolique et fumeur chronique prenant des substances pas très licites.

- Il est vacciné, propre sur lui et c'est un ange avec les enfants. Nolwenn l'adora déjà ! Et Stefan…Ben…C'est Stefan. Tu connais sa mauvaise foi.

- Oui. Mais…(il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'humain) Il n'a jamais rien tenté sur aucun des enfants dont il ne s'est occupé ?

- Rien du tout, je te dis ! Sinon je ne l'aurais pas engagé, tu me prends pour qui ? Alors, je sais que tu as du mal avec les humains, pour ne pas dire que tu as une anthropophobie, mais il faudrait que tu fasses un effort.

- Hm.

- S'il te plaît.

- D'accord, d'accord !

- Parfait !

Ravi d'avoir mis les choses au clair sans que son frère se mette –trop- en colère, Dylan le ramena près des autres et le poussa vers l'humain.

- Donc. Allistor, je te présente Francis Bonnefoy, vingt-six ans, vacciné, nationalité française, très gentil. Francis, je te présente Allistor Kirkland, six cents ans et des scones, nationalité écossaise par la naissance. Un sale caractère, asocial, cuisine des trucs bizarres, parle souvent avec des fantômes, porte un kilt –ne porte RIEN sous le kilt- et…Et voilà. Entendez-vous bien, ne montrez pas le mauvais exemple aux enfants !

- Eh bien, enchanté, monsieur Kirkland.

Le blond tendit aimablement sa main au vampire qui la regarda quelques instants avant de la serrer en soupirant.

- Enchanté.

Un mince filet vert s'échappa de la main du roux et alla s'enrouler autour du poignet de Francis, qui ne put retirer sa main, bloquée par la poigne de l'autre.

- Mais…

- Il y a une barrière magique autour de ce château. A présent, si tu essayes de sortir sans que je ne le veuille, ou avec des pensées comme enlever les enfants, tu seras bloqué.

- Allistor ! Tu…

- Non, non, laissez, Dylan, ce n'est pas grave. Il ne me connaît pas, il a raison de se méfier. En outre, je ne compte pas enlever Stefan et Nolwenn, donc il n'y a aucun problème, pas vrai ?

- Oui, mais…Rooh…Mon frère est une tête de mule. Mais une tête de mule asociale !

La tête de mule asociale haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le petit garçon roux qui tendait les bras vers son frère depuis dix bonnes minutes en l'appelant (visiblement vexé que personne ne le remarque) et le porta contre lui.

- Ourf, t'as grossi, toi, la cuisine au beurre, ça te fait pas du bien !

- Allistor !

Sans prendre en compte la remarque, l'enfant essaya de passer ses bras autour de la nuque du grand vampire pour lui faire un câlin. Le gardant sur un bras, Allistor utilisa sa main libre pour prendre Nolwenn contre lui, qui dormait et bavait allègrement sur sa robe.

En quelques minutes, le froid et asocial roux s'était transformé en bisounours en kilt.

* * *

Alors, vous en pense quoi ? Et désolé pour les fans de FrUK, mais malgré la présence d'Angleterre, c'est du ScotFra (ou du FrasScot, je sais pas encore XD).

Stefan : Relégué au rang de gamin vomissant en voiture...La honte...

Te plains pas, attends de voir ce que j'ai réservé à Léan.

Review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Shattered wings

Rating : M (histoire d'être original, quoi)

Personnages : Ecosse (Allistor) et France (Francis)

Réumé : Allistor n'aime pas les humains. Et pourtant, pas le choix, il allait bien devoir supporter celui-ci chez lui pendant quelques temps...

Note de l'auteur : V'là le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une chaude odeur de crêpes monta aux narines d'Allistor qui tenta d'enfoncer son visage dans son oreiller pour échapper à la tentation, ayant profondément la flemme de sortir de son lit. Malheureusement, un cri retentit dans le couloir et il entendit la porte être ouverte. Il ferma les yeux. Trois secondes avant l'impact…Deux…Une…

- Allistor !

- Grml…Madainn mhath, Stefan…

Le petit garçon s'étala allègrement sur lui. Avec un nouveau grommèlement, le vampire aux cheveux rouges se retourna sur le dos en prenant doucement l'enfant contre lui, lui embrassant la joue.

- Qui fait des crêpes… ? Ca sent bon, c'est pas Arthur, je suppose ?

- Non, c'est Francis !

Un sourcil rouge se haussa. Francis ? C'était qui ça ?

- Francis… ? C'est…Aw…Oh…Well, fuck, je l'avais oublié, celui-là…

Pas étonnant qu'il ait réussi à conquérir le cœur des deux monstres, si ses crêpes étaient aussi bonnes qu'elles sentaient bon. Son petit frère et sa petite sœur étaient des drogués aux crêpes depuis qu'il avait fait l'erreur, en voyage en France, de les emmener dans une crêperie dite « bretonne ». M'enfin, le blondinet restait un humain, et il n'aimait pas avoir ça chez lui…Et dire que dans deux jours, ses frères et sœurs repartiraient et il serait seul avec les deux enfants et ça.

Un soupir lui échappa et, dans un effort titanesque, il parvint à se redresser sur ses coudes pour se lever en baillant. Il avait mal dormi. Pas grave, la fatigue ne se fera même plus ressentir dans quelques minutes. Eux, vampires, étaient habitués à ne pas dormir la nuit, lorsqu'ils allaient chasser.

L'écossais se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'observa vaguement dans le miroir. La différence entre son apparence « je viens de me lever, alors me faites pas chier, fuckers » et son apparence de vampire en pleine traque le faisait toujours rire. Avec la tête qu'il avait, même un tigre végétarien aux dents cariées aurait l'air plus effrayant que lui et plus apte à mordre. Sans parler de son caleçon à motifs douteux et de son ample tee-shirt batman avec l'inscription « I am the night ». « Night » étant barré et remplacé par « Sexyness ».

Sans commentaire.

- Laisse-moi deux minutes pour enfiler quelque chose de plus classe, et je descends…

- D'accord !

Stefan le lâcha pour sortir de la pièce, rejoignant la cuisine. Allistor enfila rapidement une chemise blanche et un kilt rouge (il en avait de toutes les couleurs, ne faisant pas parti d'un clan, le motif ne signifiait rien pour lui).

Francis sourit doucement à l'ours écossais aux cheveux encore en bataille –malgré l'effort vestimentaire- qui venait de s'asseoir – s'écrouler plutôt- sur sa chaise avec une tasse de café.

- Bonjour, monsieur.

- M'appelle pas monsieur ou je sens que je vais te mordre. Allistor, c'est bien. Ou maître vénéré, éventuellement, rajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

- Oh oui, Maître Allistor !

Le vampire rigola et prit une crêpe, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de l'humain.

- Quoi ?

- Vous mangez autre chose que du sang, vous ?

- Et oui, parce que c'est encore un gros gamin qui aime les sucreries ! lança Dylan en frottant les cheveux rouges du gros gamin en question.

Allistor grogna et fit mine de le mordre. Francis eut un léger rire et lui donna une seconde crêpe.

- Je pensais que les vampires adultes ne pouvaient pas se nourrir d'autre chose que de sang…

- Et c'est vrai, ça ne nourrit pas. Mais j'aime bien le goût. Et puis, ça soigne mon pauvre estomac traumatisé par des années de cuisine par Arthur.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était doté de…Sacrés dons culinaires !

- C'est sûr que servir du poisson pané VENDU EN BOITE ! Cuit d'un côté et cru de l'autre, c'est un art !

- Quand je m'occupais de Stefan, il avait voulu faire des petits pois…Ils ont tellement grillés qu'ils ressemblaient à des petites boules de charbon !

- Berk…

- Et bien vous avez vite sympathisé, vous deux ! J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas sur mon dos, fuckers !

Arthur leur fit une puérile grimace, ce à quoi Dylan répondit qu'à quatre-vingts ans, il devrait faire preuve d'un peu plus de maturité. Francis suivit, amusé, l'échange.

- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé mais…Vous avez quel âge, Dylan ?

- Mais ne me vouvoie pas, roh ! Quant à mon âge…Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?

- Hm , parce que j'ai vu que Seamas, Carlin, ou même Arthur parfois, te traite comme un enfant et t'appelle « petit frère », mais tu sembles plus…Sage ? Mature ?

Allistor ricana.

- A ton avis, il a quel âge ?

- Si Arthur a quatre-vingt ans, je dirais qu'il en a moins.

- Dois-je être flatté car je n'ai visiblement pas besoin de crème anti-rides ou me vexer, hm ?

- Si on l'appelle petit frère, c'est parce que c'est la mascotte de la fratrie ! (Le vampire aux cheveux rouges se leva pour tirer les joues de Dylan) C'est le plus gentil d'entre nous, le plus honnête , à un époque il a même essayé d'être végétarien pour ne plus faire mal aux gens en les mordant !

- Ah, en effet…

- Enfin, il a un humour aussi vache que le nôtre, mais il se contente de le penser. Bref, il les fait pas, ses 1300 ans, le gallois, hein ?

Le français faillit s'étrangler alors que le vampire aux cheveux rouges s'accoudait sur son frère aîné en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Et oui, Dylan est notre aîné, même si je suis plus grand en taille, il a sept cents ans de plus que moi.

- Et beh…

- Je te rassure, je ne suis pas l'aîné de la fratrie. On a encore une sœur qui vivait à l'époque de l'Armorique et un frère plus vieux qu'elle encore. Sans oublier maman, qu'on ne voit pas souvent parce que c'est une ancienne vampire, et nos deux oncles et notre tante.

- Ah. Ca ne me rassure pas. C'est dingue, quand je pense que je mourrais quand j'aurais atteint l'âge de mon lapin !

- Ton lapin ?

- Thuthur !

- M'APPELLES PAS COMME CA !

Tout le monde rit du visage empourpré de l'anglais. Les yeux verts d'Allistor glissèrent sur l'humain. Sa compagnie n'était pas si désagréable et il était obligé d'admettre que si ses frères avaient confiance en lui, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit une mauvaise personne. Mouais. Méfiance tout de même. Les loups les plus dangereux sont ceux déguisés en agneaux.

- Allistor, arrêtes de regarder Francis comme si tu allais le manger, je peux t'assurer que c'est très effrayant pour un humain quand un vampire le regarde comme ça.

- Je ne le regarde pas comme si j'allais le manger !

- D'accord, juste lui arracher la trachée avec les dents.

- Dites, intervint Arthur, Elles sont sympas vos conversations, mais JE MANGE là !

- Ben tu bois du sang, en quoi ça te dérange qu'on discute d'arrachage de trachée ?

- Moi, ça me dérange que vous parliez de l'arrachage de MA trachée.

- Oups, désolé, Francis !

Le blond leur fit un gentil sourire et alla débarbouiller Nolwenn qui venait de se couvrir le visage de chocolat. Allistor l'observa un dernier instant avant de détourner le regard, histoire que Dylan arrête de l'embêter. Ouvrant le frigo, il en sortit une bouteille de sang qu'il tendit à ses frères.

- Les crêpes, c'est bien bon, mais je suppose que vous avez faim.

- Vous en faîtes du bruit, j'essayais de faire la grasse mat'…

- Bonjour, Carlin, des crêpes ?

- Nan merci…Pas envie…J'ai faim…

Francis ignora le regard désireux qu'elle posa sur lui. Il était habitué, les vampires et autres loups-garous avaient beau pouvoir acheter leur nourriture, ils n'en restaient pas moins de chasseurs appréciant de pouvoir goûter leurs repas à même leur proie. Et il lui était souvent arrivé qu'un des frères et sœurs Kirkland –autre que Nolwenn et Stefan, évidemment- plante ses dents dans sa nuque ou son poignet. Enfin, tant qu'ils ne le faisaient pas jusqu'à exsanguination –ce qui aboutirait à une transformation en vampire-, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Bon, évidemment, quand il travaillait chez les Luciani, il préférait éviter les frères et les parents du petit Christian lorsqu'ils avaient très faim. Il avait encore une magnifique trace de morsure de la part de l'aîné de la fratrie. Heureusement qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était en train de mordre le baby-sitter de son frère avant de lui arracher le bras.

Deux jours plus tard, Carlin, Arthur et Dylan s'en allèrent, laissant Allistor et les deux enfants seuls avec Francis.

Si l'écossais s'était remarquablement bien comporté avec l'humain, c'était surtout grâce à la présence de Dylan qui avait un effet extrêmement apaisant sur lui –le visage de doux idiot endormi de son frère apaiserait un éléphant en furie-. Mais à présent qu'il était parti, sa méfiance était revenue au galop et il n'osait pas laisser ses petits frères adorés seuls dans la même pièce que le français.

Le blond n'était pas idiot. Il voyait bien le comportement du vieux vampire à son égard. Même Stefan, Nolwenn étant trop jeune, l'avait remarqué et avait tenté de maladroitement expliquer à son frère que Francis était gentil. Gentil ou pas, le concerné se doutait bien que ce n'était pas sa personne qui inspirait la méfiance à son hôte, mais sa nature d'être humain. Et il était temps de mettre ça au clair.

Le babysitteur coucha les enfants dans leurs lits respectifs et leur baisa le front, parfaitement conscient que le maître des lieux était dans l'encadrement de la porte et que deux yeux vert émeraude le fixaient intensément. Il prit une grande inspiration et se retourna pour faire face au vampire.

- Toi et moi, il est temps de discuter.

- Allons bon. On dirait une scène de feuilleton d'amour ringard. Et il faut qu'on discute de quoi ?

- Ca fait sept mois que je m'occupe de Stefan et Nolwenn, je ne leur ai jamais rien fait. Alors pourquoi tu persistes à te méfier de moi ?

Allistor soupira et, jetant un œil sur les deux petits, préféra entraîner Francis plus loin.

- Parce que tu es humain.

- Je m'en doutais, le truc, c'est que…Pourquoi cette méfiance vis-à-vis des humains ? Je veux dire, tu es un vampire, tu vis éternellement, tu es insensible à la plupart des maladies…Qu'est-ce qui peut t'effrayer chez les humains ?

- Francis, Francis, Francis…Sur Terre, on compte sept milliards d'humains. En réalité, il y a dix milliards d'individus. Les trois milliards restants sont les loups-garous, les vampires, les dryades, les naïades…Bref, toutes les créatures paranormales –à part les anges et les démons qui ont l'Enfer et le Paradis pour eux. A ton avis, Francis, pourquoi, alors que ces races ont des facultés incroyables, les humains restent plus nombreux ? Pour la même raison qu'il y a plus d'humains que de requins. Les humains ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, et sont jaloux de ce qu'ils ne peuvent faire. Associez la peur et la jalousie, et on aboutit bien vite à la haine. Les humains nous haïssent, tous autant que nous sommes. Tout d'abord, ils ont développés de nombreux moyens de nous exterminer. Il n'est pas dur pour un humain de tuer une créature paranormale. Balles en argent, crucifix, eau bénite, feu, poison spéciaux…Automatiquement, nous nous sommes cachés. On se montre moins. On se dissimule dans la foule et faisons croire que nous sommes humains. Aux yeux des humains, nous sommes devenus des choses rares, et précieuses. La convoitise humaine s'est réveillée…Et plutôt que tuer, les humains se sont mis à vouloir nous capturer, comme esclaves pour nos pouvoirs, ou encore nous tuer pour récupérer des choses comme nos ailes, notre sang…Et je ne veux pas d'un tel destin pour Stefan et Nolwenn, c'est pour ça que je les protège des humains.

* * *

Allistor : "bisounours en kilt", "ours écossais"...C'quoi ton problème ?

Hm rien :3

Review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Shattered wings

Rating : M (histoire d'être original, quoi)

Personnages : Ecosse (Allistor) et France (Francis)

Réumé : Allistor n'aime pas les humains. Et pourtant, pas le choix, il allait bien devoir supporter celui-ci chez lui pendant quelques temps...

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le chapitre 3, je file ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Allistor observa son bras où venait de s'accrocher la main de Francis. Comme le blond ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à son explication, le vampire avait voulu partir. Visiblement, l'humain ne considérait pas cette discussion terminée.

- Donc, tu nous mets tous dans le même panier ?

- J'ai vu assez d'exemples pour me faire mon idée.

- Il y a des vampires fous, non ? Des vampires qui mordent jusqu'à exsanguination les humains, non ?

- On en revient à l'histoire des requins. Certes, il arrive que des vampires deviennent fous et ne tuent des humains. C'est très rare, cependant. Contrairement aux massacres de vampires par les humains…Comme les requins. On dit que le requin est le prédateur, parce qu'il a de grandes dents. Mais une attaque de requin est assez rare…Surtout comparée aux millions de requins tuées pour les industries humaines.

Francis ne put rien répondre à cela tant c'était vrai. Les humains n'ayant ni force extraordinaire, ni immortalité, ni longues dents, se complaisaient dans le rôle des faibles victimes.

- Tu as fini, à présent ?

- Allistor…Et si tu me laissais te montrer que je suis une exception ?

- Oh, je me méfierais sûrement toujours. Vous les humains, vous ne vivez pas longtemps, mais vous changez vite. Il suffit d'un évènement, et vous n'êtes plus les même. Même si je vois que tu as absolument adorable avec les enfants, que tu es serviables et gentil, ça ne m'empêchera pas de penser qu'un jour quelqu'un pourrait te faire une…Mauvaise proposition. Et je tiens à ma fratrie, merci.

L'humain soupira, voyant bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à convaincre l'autre.

- Tu es vraiment un vieux vampire aigri, hein.

- Je ne suis ni vieux, ni aigri !

- Mais si, petit mouton !

- Pe…Petit mouton ?!

- Le surnom complet c'est « Adorable petit mouton vampire vieux et aigri portant des kilt ».

- …Je préfère petit mouton tout simple.

Francis sourit et lui tapota le crâne, voulant balayer la discussion précédente de leurs esprits. Allistor se surprit à lui sourire en réponse et préféra tourner les talons pour aller dans sa chambre. L'humain le laissa partir en secouant la tête. S'il avait bien compris, peu importait le temps qu'il resterait aux côtés de ce vieux schnock râleur, il se méfierait de lui. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas. Il se savait honnête, ni menteur, ni voleur. Et il savait que jamais il ne ferait du mal à Stefan ou Nolwenn, il les aimait bien trop pour ça, ces deux garnements. Il ne considérait donc pas mériter de tels sentiments à son égard.

Mais il allait voir ce trop mignon grand-père ronchon! Il allait lui montrer qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de Francis Bonnefoy !

Hélas, toute la bonne volonté du monde n'aurait suffi à effacer des années et des années à se méfier du genre humain. Et malgré tous ses efforts, le blond continuait de sentir le regard brûlant du vampire sur son dos dès qu'il se retrouvait « seul » avec les enfants. Le pire était qu'à force de vivre aux côtés d'Allistor, il avait découvert plusieurs choses à son propos.

Premièrement, il ne méprisait pas les humains. Francis en avait connu, des créatures paranormales considérant les humains comme des casse-croûtes ou comme des êtres inférieurs. Mais le vieux vampire ne le regardait pas avec mépris et ne lui avait jamais fait de remarques à propos de sa condition humaine.

Deuxièmement, il se méfiait de TOUS les humains. On aurait pu penser qu'il ne se méfiait que de ceux étant dans la fleur de l'âge, c'est-à-dire ayant encore une microscopique chance de vaincre un vampire, mais non. Du nouveau-né à la grand-mère paralysée, tous les êtres humains semblaient lui hérisser les poils et le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements.

Francis en arrivait donc rapidement à la conclusion qu'Allistor était une victime. Un jour, dans ses six siècles de vie, il avait dû vivre une très mauvaise expérience à cause d'un ou de plusieurs êtres humains.

En comprenant cela, le blond s'était résigné. Dur de convaincre quelqu'un s'étant fait mordre la main par un chien d'en acheter un. Triste, mais que pouvait-il y faire?

Voilà bien trois semaines qu'ils vivaient tous les quatre dans ce château au fin fond des Highland et le vampire ne s'était jamais aussi bien entendu avec quelqu'un qu'avec Francis. D'après Arthur « Votre stupidité commune vous a liée ». Par stupidité, le petit blond entendait un esprit tellement tordu que même une armée de nains équipés de solides marteaux et d'enclumes ne pourrait le redresser, un humour douteux et un gagatisme pour les enfants presque effrayant. Et c'était vrai, l'humain lui ressemblait énormément. Tellement que parfois, il se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas frères dans une autre vie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Bah, de toute manière, le pire de tout ça restait qu'il lui arrivait de relâcher se méfiance avec cet idiot de blond…Francis n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte –il faut dire que ce n'était arrivé que deux ou trois fois- mais quelques fois, l'écossais s'était surpris à se dire « Bon, vu que les enfants sont occupés avec Francis, je vais aller faire autre chose, moi… ». Evidemment, sitôt cette pensée avait-elle atteint ses trois neurones, il la chassait loin. Mais tout de même.

Foutu humain. Il préférait ceux qui avaient peur de lui parce qu'il était un drôle de type vivant seul plutôt que ceux qui lui collaient le kilt pour avoir sa confiance. Aucun humain n'aurait jamais sa confiance. Aucune autre bestiole non plus d'ailleurs. Bon, à part sa famille, mais c'était bien tout.

- D'accord, Mattie, je suis sûr que les monstres voudront bien, mais je dois convaincre le nounours grincheux !

Francis gagatisa quelques minutes encore sur son fils adoptif à l'autre bout du fil avant de raccrocher en prenant une profonde inspiration. Convaincre le nounours grincheux en question risquait d'être une très fastidieuse tâche. Il le savait dans le salon à jouer avec Stefan et Nolwenn ;

- Mon petit moutoooooooooon ~ ?

Les poils du vampire aux cheveux rouges s'hérissèrent au surnom. C'était quoi cette manie ? Il appelait Arthur « mon lapin », Dylan « mon petit dragon »…Toujours des bestioles ! Et puis franchement, est-ce qu'il ressemblait à un petit mouton ? Il était plus grand que l'humain, n'était pas frisé, n'avait pas les cheveux blancs…Mais non, d'après Francis, son regard lui faisait penser à celui d'une petit mouton égaré cherchant son troupeau. Il ne trouvait pas ça très flatteur. Non, vraiment pas en fait.

Enfin bon.

Il se redressa sur ses jambes et s'approcha de Francis, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

L'humain lui exposa longuement le fait que les enfants devaient s'ennuyer, seuls dans ce château perdu au fin fond de l'Ecosse où il n'y avait ni parc, ni zoo, ni rien en fait, et qu'un voyage leur ferait du bien. Il expliqua qu'il connaissait la personne, que Dylan la connaissait aussi car ils, les enfants, Francis et lui, étaient déjà venus au Canada. Il acheva enfin son discours par le fait que sortir ne ferait pas de mal non plus au vampire qui était plus pâle « qu'un cul de laitier » (selon lui).

- Francis, je brûle au soleil.

- Menteur, je sais qu'à partir d'un certain âge, avec un chapeau, des lunettes et une protection solaire, vous ne risquez rien.

Et merde. Pourquoi était-il si calé, hein ?

- J'ai le mal des transports.

- Tiens, on voit d'où Stefan tient ça alors…Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai des cachets contre ça !

Et si prévoyant ?

- Les canadiens me font peur.

Ceci était le pire argument qu'il avait jamais donné de sa vie. Et il fit rire Francis plutôt qu'autre chose. Mais cet idiot de blond le désarmait, à lui donner des surnoms stupides alors qu'il se voulait intimidant, à essayer de le faire sortir plutôt que de faire en sorte qu'il reste dans sa tanière et le croise le moins possible…A être aussi naturellement gentil et…Et…Et lui-même quoi !

Finalement, Allistor accepta que les enfants, Francis et lui-même, aillent passer une semaine au Canada, chez le fils adoptif de l'humain.

Pourquoi ?

Alors que le blond annonçait la nouvelle aux enfants, leur expliquant bien qu'ils allaient faire un long trajet, le vampire ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi avait-il accepté. Lui, Allistor Kirkland, le vampire asocial, tellement asocial qu'il ne participait même pas aux grande réunions de l'été, allait partir dans un autre pays ? Il allait quitter son château ? Sa chère demeure écossaise ? Si un de ses frères avaient essayé de le sortir de là, jamais il n'aurait accepté. Jamais.

Alors quoi ? La bonne humeur naturelle de cet idiot d'humain déteindrait-elle sur lui ? Après tout, c'était tout à fait possible. Il avait beau être asocial et vivre seul…La plus grande peur d'Allistor restait la solitude…Il détestait être seul. Ca le rongeait et ça le rendait fou. Mais il détestait les humains, se méfiait des autres races, et ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les vampires.

Avec Francis, au final, il se sentait bien. Bien sûr, il se méfiait de lui, comme il se méfiait de tout le monde mis à part sa famille, mais sa compagnie ne lui était pas désagréable, les silences entre eux n'étaient pas gênants. Et puis, il s'était demandé s'il avait bon goût. C'était un signe. D'habitude, il se fichait du goût du sang de ses victimes, sauf quand il les appréciait. Il y avait aussi cette grand-mère, au bourg, qui lui apportait gentiment des gâteaux, qu'il appréciait, mais ce n'était pas comme Francis. Francis avait des fesses de Dieu, pas la grand-mère.

- Francis ? Viens par ici.

- Hum ?

L'humain s'approcha, étonné que l'autre réclame sa présence. Le vampire l'attrapa d'un coup par les hanches et coula sa tête dans sa nuque, plantant ses dents dedans. Il profita d'ailleurs de la surprise du blond pour glisser ses mains sur son fessiers –Ben quoi ? Tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter-. Passé l'instant de surprise, Francis pencha sa tête pour faciliter l'accès à l'autre, habitué à ce genre de choses. Quoique Allistor avait le mérite de le faire en face, alors que certains ne s'étaient pas gênés pour arriver dans son dos et lui empaler leurs canines dans la chair comme des barbares.

* * *

Je ne sais plus qui m'avait demandé si la première morsure prendrait 11 chapitres, en comparaison avec Sweet Smell de Dragonna, la réponse est donc non XD Car dans Sweet Smell, une morsure signifiait beaucoup, alors que là...Allistor se demandait quel goût avait Francis, il l'a mordu, bonne fin de journée XD

Review ? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Shattered wings

Rating : M (histoire d'être original, quoi)

Personnages : Ecosse (Allistor) et France (Francis)

Réumé : Allistor n'aime pas les humains. Et pourtant, pas le choix, il allait bien devoir supporter celui-ci chez lui pendant quelques temps...

Note de l'auteur : Eh dites donc, personne a lu le chapitre 3 ou tout le monde est en vacances ? XD Enfin bon, v'là le 4 et bonne lecture !

* * *

Un long moment passa ainsi. Stefan et Nolwenn continuaient de jouer tranquillement, ne se préoccupant pas de ce que faisaient les deux adultes. Allistor profita pleinement du sang de Francis. Il n'était pas plus bon qu'un autre mais bon, après des années à boire du sang conservé dans son réfrigérateur, un petit peu de nourriture encore chaude et prise directement à la source ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. L'humain se laissa faire, ne l'arrêtant même pas lorsque sa tête commença à tourner. Il savait que les vampires, habitués à chasser, s'arrêtaient toujours avant l'exsanguination, ou avant que leur victime ne soit en réel manque de sang. Sauf évidemment les vampires fous, mais là, c'était une autre histoire.

Pourtant, le vampire ne s'arrêta pas et l'humain commença à s'inquiéter. Euh, ça faisait un petit peu trop de sang qu'il ne pouvait en perdre, là. Il tapa gentiment sur la tête de l'autre, qui ne réagit pas.

- Euh…Allistor… ?

Pas de réponse. Et sa tête commençait vraiment à lui faire mal. Et le vampire qui ne s'arrêtait toujours pas ! D'un coup, ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids et il s'écroula au sol, forçant ainsi l'homme aux cheveux rouges à le lâcher. Les yeux émeraude d'Allistor restèrent quelques instants dans le vague avant de tomber sur Francis qui tentait de ne pas s'évanouir.

- Oups…

Il s'accroupit et attrapa l'humain pour l'aider à se relever. Inutile de lui demander si ça allait, il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas du tout. Le visage du blond avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et il semblait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement.

- Je vais t'allonger quelques instants avant que tu ne me claques entre les doigts, hein…

Il porta ainsi Francis jusqu'au canapé pour l'installer à peu près correctement et lui conseilla de dormir. En mordant, les vampires secrétaient une substance permettant au sang humain de se régénérer plus vite. Mais avec ce qu'il venait de prendre au blond –qui n'avait rien demandé-, l'humain allait faire dodo jusqu'au lendemain. Stefan et Nolwenn s'approchèrent, inquiet pour leur babysitteur, et le vampire leur expliqua rapidement qu'il était fatigué et devait se reposer un petit peu.

Inutile de leur dire qu'il avait failli le tuer en buvant son sang. Si l'humain n'était pas tombé, échappant à son emprise, il ne se serait certainement pas arrêté de son propre chef. Il n'avait pas encore mangé en même temps, il avait faim, lui !

Et il avait mal au ventre maintenant. Trop mangé.

* * *

- Ooooh ! C'est hauuuut !

Francis sourit, tressant les cheveux de Nolwenn qui s'extasiait en posant ses petites mains sur le hublot de l'avion. Elle avait tout d'abord eu très peur au décollage, lorsque l'appareil avait tremblé, fait du bruit et que la voix du pilote avait retentit, mais s'était calmée pour observer le sol qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

A côté d'eux, Allistor avait posé ses mains sur son estomac et observait fixement les cheveux de l'homme assis devant pour oublier son mal des transports. Stefan dormait. Ils avaient attendus qu'ils fassent la sieste pour monter dans l'avion et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Au pire, des sacs à vomi étaient sagement posés sur les genoux du vampire de six siècles.

- Pourquoi j'ai accepté…

- Parce que tu es un gentil petit mouton et que tu voulais faire plaisir à tes petits frères et sœurs.

- 'Suis pas un gentil petit mouton…

Il ignora le sourire de Francis qui signifiait clairement « Si, tu l'es » et préféra se concentrer à nouveau sur le compte des cheveux du passager devant lui. L'incident de la veille n'avait eu aucune incidence sur leur relation, à part que l'humain lui avait juré qu'il lui mettrait un coup de genou dans les parties vitales la prochaine fois qu'il lui prendrait trop de sang. Le mordre, d'accord, le tuer, non merci.

Ils avaient, évidemment, pris un vol de nuit pour éviter aux trois vampires de devoir se protéger du soleil à l'intérieur de l'avion, ce qui aurait pu paraître suspect aux yeux des autres passagers. Ainsi, Nolwenn ne tarda pas à tomber de sommeil avec son frère et Francis se sentait lui aussi piquer du nez. Il avertit Allistor qu'il pouvait le réveiller à tout moment –s'il voulait discuter pour oublier son mal-être dans l'avion, par exemple- et ferma les yeux.

Après avoir pris un nouveau cachet, le vampire se sentit un peu mieux et il put arrêter de fixer la magnifique chevelure de son voisin de devant. A la place, il se mit à observer les deux petits roux à semi-allongés l'un contre l'autre, entre lui-même et Francis qui semblait déjà s'être endormi. A peu de choses près, on aurait pu dire une famille. Sauf que lui savait que trois d'entre eux étaient des vampires et que le dernier était humain.

* * *

- Ce chapeau est ridicule.

- On en rachètera un si tu veux, mais en attendant, c'est ça où tu brûles.

- Oui, mais tout de même…

- Moi, je le trouve génial ce bob, en plus !

Le vampire grogna et enfonça encore plus ledit chapeau sur son visage. Il ressemblait au dernier des touristes avec ce truc marron et gris sur le crâne. Enfin, il n'était jamais venu au canada, donc il était un touriste, au fond…Des lunettes de soleil couvraient son regard et l'autre psychopathe blond à côté de lui l'avait complètement barbouillé de crème solaire et forcé à porter une chemise orange et un short blanc. Il voulait mourir.

Dans ses bras se trouvait Stefan, qui était également passé entre les mains du malade mental francophone et avait fini tout en vert, du tee-shirt jusqu'au short, en passant par son chapeau et par la monture de ses lunettes de soleil. Nolwenn, elle, avait eu droit à une robe à fleur rose, un chapeau jaune et des lunettes bleues, assorties à ses petites chaussures. Francis, très détendu, était en chemise hawaïenne et en short de plage, portant des tongs et une casquette, les lunettes accrochées à sa chemise.

Ainsi déguisés, enfin, « vêtus », ils cherchaient un petit blond avec une pancarte « FRANCIS ».

- S'il se moque, je le mords.

- Tant que tu ne lui fais pas comme avec moi, barbare.

- C'était un accident ! Et…Ah, ce serait pas lui, là-bas ?

L'humain suivit son regard et acquiesça. Allistor en profita pour le détailler. Etonnant qu'il ne soit que le fils adoptif de Francis, car il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Outre ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux de ce bleu-violet si particulier, ici encadrés par des lunettes ovales, il avait ce regard si doux et si gentil, accentué par le fait qu'il semblait timide. Et lui au moins, il était habillé normalement, chemise blanche et pantalon marron. Pas comme le dernier des touristes.

Il en voudrait pendant longtemps à Francis pour lui avoir fait ça.

Matthew s'approcha d'eux en agitant son panneau et le conduisit en-dehors de l'aéroport. Le plus âgé des humains fit les présentations et le petit observa timidement Allistor.

- Je…Je vous pensais plus impressionnant.

- C'est dur d'être impressionnant avec un bob et une chemise orange.

- Aw.

- Matthew est très timide, expliqua Francis en écrasant son fils adoptif entre ses bras, le câlinant.

Le pauvre canadien dut endurer la souffrance du manque d'air dû à un câlin d'amour paternel spécial Francis Bonnefoy.

* * *

- Voilà, les enfants peuvent dormir ici et vous deux dans cette chambre-ci…

- On doit dormir ensemble ?

- Si…Si ça vous gêne je…

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, si Francis m'embête, je le lancerais par la fenêtre.

- Mais je ne t'embêterais pas, mon petit mouton !

- Toi, tu vas dormir par terre.

- Tu ne me ferais pas ça !

- J'me gênerais.

- Mais je vais avoir mal au dos !

- Te plains pas, je pourrais te faire autre chose et ce n'est pas au dos que tu aurais mal.

Matthew prit les mains des enfants et les éloigna des deux adultes pour aller leur montrer leur chambre. Surtout que, connaissant son cher papa adoptif, il le savait capable de se déshabiller en plein milieu du couloir. Et il ne voulait pas que les deux enfants soient souillés par ce genre de visions traumatisantes.

Allistor eut un sourire salace, ravi de pouvoir « discuter » avec quelqu'un qui comprenait ses sous-entendus, lorsqu'il remarqua tout à coup que son petit frère et sa petite sœur n'étaient plus à côté de lui. Et l'autre humain non plus. Merde.

Francis vit nettement le visage du vampire changer de couleur et entoura son corps de ses bras pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Matthew ne va rien leur faire, il leur montre leur chambre.

- Lâche-moi !

Avec un soupir, le blond le laissa rejoindre les enfants. Néanmoins, un léger sourire éclaira son visage. Il y avait du progrès. Il était sûr que trois semaines plus tôt, le vampire ne lui aurait pas dit de le lâcher, mais lui aurait explosé le nez d'un coup de coude et serait parti éventrer le canadien. Sifflotant, il rejoignit les trois autres dans la chambre et fut surpris de ne pas voir Allistor faire son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue à Matthew, mais discuter avec lui des cheveux de Stefan.

- B-Bon, vous devez avoir faim…Non… ?

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent joyeusement et les adultes les suivirent. Francis glissa à son fils de ne pas s'étonner en voyant le vampire de six siècles manger des crêpes ou des gâteaux, il faisait partie de ces rares vampires adultes n'arrivant pas à se détacher du goût des sucreries. Le canadien ne put retenir un rire, s'attirant un gentil sourire de la part dudit vampire.

- Eh ! protesta Francis, J'ai pas eu le droit à un gentil sourire quand j'ai ris de ça !

- Oui, mais, mon cher Francis, ton fils est bien plus adorable que toi. D'ailleurs, tu as quel âge ? Une quinzaine d'années ? Et tu vis seul à cet âge-là ?

- Ah…Euh…N-Non j'ai vingt-et-un an…

Un long silence s'installa.

- Vingt…Vingt-et-un ans ?

- Ou…Oui…Je sais que papa a seulement cinq ans de plus que moi, mais il s'est occupé de moi depuis que j'ai douze ans…Je…Je n'avais personne d'autre donc je l'ai désigné comme mon papa…

- Oh, je vois.

- Allistor, tu as six-cent ans et tu fais plus jeune que moi, je te signale.

- Si tu te rasais, tu ferais plus jeune.

- Tu serais malheureux si je me rasais, petit mouton.

- Oh oui, je serais malheureux. Vieux barbu.

Francis s'offusqua de ce surnom qu'il ne jugeait pas à la hauteur de sa beauté, ce qui fit rire Allistor et Matthew.

* * *

- Et bien, c'est de pire en pire…Il a un humain de compagnie à présent ?

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est lui qui tient compagnie à l'autre ! Comment notre race peut-elle descendre aussi bas…

- Je le préférais terré dans son château, pas toi ?

- Oh si.

* * *

Allistor : Et voilà. Je me disais bien que c'était trop calme et qu'on se faisait pas encore assez martyriser. M'enfin, j'ai dû porter un BOB ! AVEC UNE CHEMISE ORANGE ! JE VEUX MOURIR !

Review ? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Shattered wings

Rating : M (histoire d'être original, quoi)

Personnages : Ecosse (Allistor) et France (Francis)

Réumé : Allistor n'aime pas les humains. Et pourtant, pas le choix, il allait bien devoir supporter celui-ci chez lui pendant quelques temps...

Note de l'auteur : J'ai dis à certaines personnes que vous me détesteriez pour ce chapitre...Et je tiens TOUJOURS mes promesses ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Allistor fronça les sourcils. Il avait la sale impression d'être…Observé. Non, sûrement n'était-ce qu'un mauvais pressentiment…Trois jours avaient déjà défilés depuis leur arrivée sur le sol canadien et il n'avait eu rien à redire sur le comportement de leur hôte, Matthew. Il n'avait rien tenté sur les enfants, était poli et gentil, discret –un petit peu trop, des fois, il lui avait fait peur alors qu'il pensait être seul-. Avec Francis et son caractère si doux et si taquin à la fois, ces deux-là avaient fini par réussir à lui faire apprécier leur compagnie. Alors qu'ils étaient humains. Humains.

Enfin, qu'on n'aille pas se méprendre, il ne les laissait pas seuls avec Stefan et Nolwenn, non plus. Jamais personne ne pourra faire de mal à son petit frère et sa petite sœur chérie.

…

Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être observé.

Le vampire posa son verre de sang en observant machinalement son environnement. En face de lui, Matthew mangeait des pancakes au sirop d'érable. Sur sa droite, Francis donnait la becquée à Nolwenn et Stefan mâchait sa tartine de nutella sans grande conviction, encore à moitié endormi. Aucun d'entre eux ne le regardait. Donc, quelqu'un d'autre…Il se leva et alla voir, à tout hasard, si personne ne se tenait aux fenêtres. Mais non, évidemment, ç'aurait été trop simple. Et puis il ne sentait aucune présence étrangère à celles des deux humains et des deux petits vampires. Quelqu'un les espionnait donc à l'aide d'un sort.

- Francis, Matthew, ce soir, vous dormez ensemble. Je dormirais avec les deux monstres.

- Euh…Tu peux dormir avec eux sans qu'on doive dormir ensemble, tu sais.

- C'est pour votre bien que je vous dis ça, Francis. J'ai un…Sale pressentiment.

L'humain plissa les yeux. Un instant, Allistor se demanda s'il n'avait pas également détecté le dérangeant sort. Mais impossible. Il n'était qu'un humain, après tout, même s'il s'occupait d'enfants paranormaux.

Ils décidèrent ainsi de ne pas sortir dehors aujourd'hui. L'écossais en était ravi, il n'aurait pas à porter les horribles vêtements d'été que Francis lui avait trouvés. Il était sûr qu'il avait fait exprès de prendre des trucs ridicules. L'après-midi passa rapidement et dans la bonne humeur à faire des jeux de société. Enfin…Presque. Le seul hic fut Nolwenn. Elle d'ordinaire si joyeuse s'était renfermé dans un silence buté pour une raison que tous ignoraient. Et lorsque le vampire lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle s'était contenté de répondre « J'aime pas Stefan. », paroles bien étranges pour la petite qui adorait son grand frère. Mais le petit roux lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'il avait refusé de jouer avec elle. Francis et Allistor avaient donc mis ça sur le compte de ce petit évènement et ne s'en était plus inquiétés.

Stefan dut « chasser » son babysitteur pour la première fois et Allistor était bien curieux de savoir comment le blondinet allait s'y prendre.

Gentiment, l'humain s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et, sortant un couteau suisse de sa poche, s'entailla légèrement le poignet, juste assez pour laisser le sang couler. Evidemment, le regard du petit vampire se fit intéressé et il voulut s'approcher de la bonne odeur mais Francis l'en empêcha et lui expliqua qu'il allait devoir l'attraper pour pouvoir manger.

- J'm'en fiche, j'ai pas faim.

- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais on verra quand tu auras faim.

Stefan fit la moue et croisa les bras, il n'avait pas envie de pourchasser Francis, Christian lui avait dit à quel point l'humain pouvait être dur à attraper. Le blond lui sourit gentiment et se redressa, essuyant son poignet avec un mouchoir et s'éloignant sous le regard interrogateur d'Allistor.

- Il n'a pas l'air décidé, tu sais.

- Oui, mais il a faim. J'ai réveillé sa faim avec mon sang chaud, lui qui a été habitué à ce qu'on le nourrisse, il n'a jamais mangé directement à la source. Je ne lui donne pas dix minutes pour qu'il en ait marre d'entendre son ventre grogner. Sauf qu'il devra me chercher.

Le vampire hocha la tête, dubitatif. Connaissant la fierté de son petit frère, il serait fichu de se laisser mourir de faim dans un coin plutôt que de rentrer dans le jeu du français.

Et pourtant, un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ils virent le petit garçon se lever en se tenant le ventre et se mettre à chercher l'humain dans toute la maison, fouillant chaque pièce. Ce qui fit bien rire Francis et Allistor, le blond étant simplement sous la table caché par le roux qui y était assis.

- C'est suspect quand même que je sois assis à une table et que tu sois sous ladite table, non ?

- Pas dans l'esprit d'un enfant de quatre ans, mon petit mouton.

- Dans le mien, si. Et, pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas ton foutu petit mouton !

L'humain eut un léger rire, se moquant gentiment du vampire. En représailles, Allistor posa ses jambes sur les épaules du français assis, ouvrant un journal et prenant ses aises.

- J'ai une tête de porte-pied ?

- J'ai vu des porte-pied plus attirants.

- Tu es un méchant mouton.

- Je suis pas un mouton.

- Bêh.

Le roux rigola et se concentra sur son journal, sans ôter ses jambes des épaules de l'autre qui le laissa faire, écoutant la voix de Stefan qui l'appelait en lui disant que c'était pas du jeu parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Une bonne demi-heure passa ainsi, Allistor passa la page des sports au français qui put ainsi s'occuper en attendant que le petit roux vêtu de vert le trouve.

- Bon, je vais lui donner un coup de pouce…

- Hm ?

A nouveau, le blond sortit son couteau suisse et rouvrit la légère plaie faite précédemment. Le vampire écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'elle avait déjà cicatrisé. Cela ne faisait pas même une heure qu'il s'était coupé et elle était déjà presque invisible. Il ouvrit la bouche pour interroger l'humain là-dessus lorsqu'un bruit de cavalcade retentit dans les escaliers. Affamé, Stefan avait senti l'odeur du sang de Francis depuis l'étage et venait de le trouver. Il lui sauta presque dessus pour le mordre mais son babysitteur l'arrêta et le força à mordre doucement. Lorsqu'il eut fini de se nourrir, le petit roux se redressa et adressa un regard noir à Francis.

- Tu étais trop bien caché, c'était pas juste.

Allistor rigola mais eut également droit à un regard de la mort qui tue.

- Et toi tu l'as aidé. C'est de la triche.

- Tant de mauvaise foi si jeune, c'est bien un Kirkland.

- Pauvre enfant, il va ressembler à ses aînés.

- Eh ! Silence, misérable porte-pied !

- Tu es méchant, vilain petit mouton aigri ! Plus si aigri que ça d'ailleurs.

- C'est de ta faute, ça !

- Je considère ça comme une réussite.

- Hmpf !

- Tant de mauvaise foi si vieux, c'est bien un Kirkland.

Le blond se prit une claque derrière la tête pour cette remarque. Matthew arriva sur ces entre-faits et secoua la manche d'Allistor pour attirer son attention.

- Des gens vous demandent à la porte…

Le vampire fronça les sourcils. Qui était censé savoir qu'il était là, au Canada ? Sûrement pas un ami, il n'avait pas d'ami. Un membre de sa famille ? Il l'espérait.

Arrivé à la porte, il fixa les deux personnes. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire était que les deux individus étaient des vampires. Ils s'étaient protégés du soleil avec la même huile qu'il l'avait fait en arrivant et il n'y avait que les vampires qui l'utilisaient. Cependant, il ne les connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Allistor Kirkland ?

- Ca se pourrait. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Savez-vous ce qu'est un changelin ?

L'écossais émit un claquement de langue agacé.

- Ecoutez, j'ai franchement pas envie de répondre à des questions à la con. Qu'est-ce ue vous me voulez ?

- Un changelin, également appelé folliard en Haute Bretagne et teuz en Basse-Bretagne, est une créature de la taille d'un enfant qui, parfois, prend l'apparence de cet enfant, l'enlève et prend sa place auprès de sa famille.

- C'est bien, vous voulez une médaille ? Allez, du ba…

Allistor analysa tout à coup l'enchaînement des évènements. Ils avaient été observés. Puis ces types débarquaient pour lui parler de changelin. Nolwenn. Nolwenn avait été silencieuse toute la journée, contrairement à son caractère habituel où elle riait sans cesse. Elle qui avait dit « J'aime pas Stefan ». Evidemment. Elle, elle adorait son grand frère, mais il n'en allait certainement pas de même pour une de ces horribles créatures. Son sang déjà froid se glaça complètement dans ses veines en comprenant. Un changelin avait pris la place de sa petite sœur qui était à présent détenue prisonnière quelque part.

- FRANCIS ! MATTHEW ! ECARTEZ VOUS DE NOLWENN !

- Oups, dommage, Allistor Kirkland, tu n'es pas encore assez perspicace malgré tes six siècles d'expérience…

Le vampire entendit la petite rousse crier de terreur. Et un écoeurant bruit retentit. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit. Un choc électrique parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il tournait les talons pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

Il sombra.

* * *

Hm, un peu court à mon goût mais...

Francis : Comment ça "porte-pied" ?

Allistor : MISERABLE porte-pied, nuance.

Review ? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Shattered wings

Rating : M (histoire d'être original, quoi)

Personnages : Ecosse (Allistor) et France (Francis)

Réumé : Allistor n'aime pas les humains. Et pourtant, pas le choix, il allait bien devoir supporter celui-ci chez lui pendant quelques temps...

Note de l'auteur : Voilà donc la suite, District 15 devait arriver avant mais finalement...Non. Donc la suite de District 15 sera pour ce soir. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un pivert frappait sa tête. Il avait mal. Il entendait même le « toc toc » régulier que faisait le bec de l'oiseau lorsqu'il entrait en contact avec son crâne. Et c'était particulièrement agaçant, en plus d'être douloureux. Son corps lui semblait engourdi…Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux…Son environnement était très froid, et, lui semblait-il, humide. Peut-être le bruit si agaçant qu'il entendait n'était pas un pivert frappant son crâne mais des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol ?

Dans un effort surhumain (ce qui tombait bien, il n'était pas humain), Allistor parvint à entrouvrir ses paupières. Les images dansèrent quelques instants devant ses iris et il roula sur le dos dans un gémissement de douleur. Il laissa passer quelques instants avant de cligner une dizaine de fois des yeux pour retrouver la vue. Un plafond gris. Ce fut la première chose qu'il vit. Un plafond gris le long duquel suintaient quelques gouttes d'eau. Elles étaient donc bien responsables de cet insupportable bruit. Quant à son mal de tête et ses membres engourdis…Il mettait ça sur le compte du choc électrique qu'il avait reçu.

Bien. A présent qu'il avait les idées à peu près claires, il allait se lever. Il grogna. Enfin, plutôt, essayer. Faire étape par étape. S'appuyer sur sa main et sa jambe droit pour tâcher de se mettre debout, tituber, se rattraper au mur et finalement glisser misérablement au sol était un bon début. Un début douloureux, en plus le mur était froid, mais tout de même. Deux essais plus tard, le vampire réussit à tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes. C'était dans ce genre de cas qu'il réalisait que la force surhumaine et l'immortalité de sa race ne réglaient pas tous les problèmes. Bon, il ne se faisait pas électrocuter tous les jours (et encore heureux).

- A…Allistor…

Son nom à peine murmuré, étouffé de sanglots. Il faillit ne pas l'entendre tant c'était bas. Il se mit à chercher tout autour de lui d'où ça pouvait venir et put ainsi constater qu'il était dans une cellule grise aux murs de béton, sans fenêtre, avec une porte d'acier. La voix réitéra son appel et il baissa les yeux. A ce moment-là, il vit une petite ouverture au pied du mur, d'à peine vingt centimètres de hauteur pour quarante centimètres de largeur, entravée par des barreaux. La voix venait de là. S'approchant, il se coucha à moitié au sol pour pouvoir observer l'autre côté.

Son cœur se serra car il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son petit frère et sa petite sœur blottit l'un contre l'autre. La voix qu'il avait entendu était celle de Stefan sanglotant son prénom, sûrement dans l'espoir de le voir arriver.

Allistor se releva et retroussa les manches de sa chemise blanche. Son sang bouillonnait littéralement dans ses veines. Personne n'avait le droit d'enfermer son petit frère et sa petite sœur dans une cellule froide et humaine. Personne n'avait le droit de leur faire du mal. Personne n'avait le droit de les faire pleurer.

Il allait trouver ces bâtards, et il allait leur faire cracher toutes leurs dents.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte, il se fit remarquer que rassurer ses cadets serait une bonne idée. Il se coucha à nouveau sur le sol et les appela doucement. Après quelques instants à chercher d'où provenait sa voix, les deux enfants s'approchèrent du trou et il passa ses mains à travers les barreaux pour prendre les leurs, frissonnant en constatant qu'elles étaient glacées, non pas par leur sang-froid, mais bien à cause de la température ambiante.

- J'arrive, les enfants, ne vous inquiétez pas, d'accord ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'arrive.

La gorge serrée, il embrassa leurs petits doigts et se releva à contrecœur, ne voulant pas les laisser. Après avoir vu leurs visages couverts de larmes, leurs lèvres presque bleues, leurs petits corps tremblants et transis de froid…Un ardent magma monter en lui et il se sentait la force de démonter tout le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait. Pièce par pièce. Y compris les connards s'y trouvant.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il se jeta sur la porte. A peine était-il entré en contact avec l'acier qu'il fut repoussé contre le mur opposé, s'écrasant douloureusement au sol. D'accord, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Normalement, ce métal n'aurait pas pu lui résister. Il y avait sûrement un champ de force autour l'empêchant d'être cogné. Il se releva, le choc n'avait pas apaisé sa rage. Cependant, son ventre criait famine. Combien de temps était-il resté évanoui pour avoir ainsi faim ? Ca l'affaiblissait en plus. Bordel. Il était dans de beaux draps, et ses cadets avec lui.

Il s'approcha à nouveau de la porte, plus calmement, et posa sa main dessus. Elle ne fut pas repoussée. Il tenta de donner un coup de poing contre la surface. Son coup fut repoussé. D'accord, c'était une porte aussi neutre qu'un fromage suisse et elle avait une espèce de barrière de neutralité autour d'elle la protégeant des assauts. Il aurait pu s'attaquer au mur mais il craignait qu'ils ne s'effondrent sur Nolwenn et Stefan. Et tous vampires qu'ils étaient, il n'était pas sûr que ça leur fasse du bien…

Il devait se servir de sa tête. Et pas pour mettre des coups de boule dans l'acier, hein. Il s'assit devant l'obstacle. Un instant, il se demanda où étaient Francis et Matthew. Qu'est-ce que leurs ravisseurs avaient fait des deux humains. Avaient-ils été tués par le changelin ? La pensée l'attrista. Il préféra se concentrer sur son objectif.

Une petite flamme apparut au creux de ses mains. Il se releva et s'éloigna, allant s'asseoir plus loin. La flammèche grandit et adopta une plaisante couleur rouge. Mais il savait que ça n'était pas suffisant. Il avait faim. Lentement, un véritable brasier prit vie entre ses doigts. Le manque de nourriture lui tenaillait les côtes. Les flammes dansantes changèrent de couleur pour devenir bleues et il sourit, enfin satisfait. Il déposa son feu juste devant la porte, pas assez près pour être éliminé par le champ de force, mais suffisamment proche pour faire fondre l'acier.

Leurs ravisseurs avaient eu tort de le sous-estimer. Il n'était qu'un vampire, comme eux, ils avaient donc prévu qu'il essaierait d'utiliser sa force pour s'évader. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est qu'il était de la lignée Kirkland. Une des plus anciennes familles de vampire, qui avait au fil du temps acquis un grand pouvoir magique.

Bientôt, sa cellule devint un véritable four. Il avait dit à son frère et sa sœur de s'éloigner le plus possible du mur adjacent au sien et les surveillait avec inquiétude. Ils n'avaient plus froid mais de lourdes gouttes de sueur coulaient sur leur peau. Lui, à proximité du brasier, avait l'impression d'être dedans. Sa peau habituée à la fraîcheur de son château écossais le brûlait et il avait envie d'hurler. Mais sa bouche était déjà sèche, inutile de gaspiller sa salive ainsi.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait des enfants et de Matthew ?! …Et d'Allistor, par la même occasion ?!

Francis commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. Cela faisait un temps fou qu'il était attaché à une immense colonne de marbre, que des tas de gens lui passaient devant, mais personne pour lui répondre. Ils l'ignoraient totalement. Non seulement c'était frustrant, mais en plus il s'inquiétait comme un fou. Son fils, Stefan, Nolwenn et le grand asocial de service…Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Matthew allait-il bien ? Son dernier souvenir de lui était d'avoir vu Stefan –et il avait rapidement compris qu'un changelin avait pris la place de l'enfant- lui sauter dessus et le mordre violemment à la nuque.

Et tous ces gens qui passaient…Il en frissonnait à chaque passage. Ils étaient tous des vampires. Mais pas n'importe quels vampires. Des vampires de sang pur.

Dans l'antiquité, les liaisons interraciales étaient prohibées. Puis, les mœurs s'étaient déliées et vampires, humains, elfes et autres avaient pu se mélanger. Ainsi, les races avaient évolué. Mais au Moyen-âge, plusieurs comités s'étaient levés. Des groupes de sang pur, des sangs purs vampires, des sangs purs loup-garous, des sangs purs elfes, des sangs purs humains…Et ils s'étaient mis à exterminer les bâtard, afin de ne préserver que les familles restées « propres ». Le massacre était resté en mémoire et peu d'individus osaient encore se lier d'amour avec quelqu'un d'une autre race que la sienne. Même s'il y en avait. Il n'était pas si rare que ça d'apprendre à demi-mot, lorsqu'on est babysitteur, que le frère de son employé a eu un enfant hybride elfe-naïade. Que la voisine, une vampire, aime éperdument une sirène. Que l'aîné de la famille, un loup-garou, est dingue d'un ange. C'était devenu son quotidien et il ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Mais il n'oubliait pas le massacre, lui non plus, et craignait pour la vie de ces gens. Cette assemblée de vampires au sang pur ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Surtout en prenant en compte qu'ils les avaient probablement kidnappé « à cause de lui », n'appréciant pas qu'un membre de la prestigieuse famille Kirkland n'engage un misérable humain pour babysitteur.

Il ne voulait pas voir se répéter cette horreur. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les larmes des familles brisées et désespérées.

Après tout, il y avait participé, à ce massacre…

* * *

Allistor n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de créer des bulles d'eau froide pour les envoyer sur ses cadets qui avaient trop chaud. Il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Il était déjà très affaibli par sa faim et il devait en plus contrôler un brasier de feu bleu. Le feu bleu n'est pas naturel, aucun feu de camp ne peut devenir bleu. Le feu bleu est chimique et, pour cette raison, il est bien plus difficile à contrôler qu'un feu normal. Mais voir ainsi souffrir Stefan et Nolwenn lui était insupportable.

Soudain, un bruit de porte qu'on ouvre retentit juste à côté et il entendit ses cadets l'appeler à l'aide. Il jeta un coup d'œil frénétique à la porte. Elle n'avait pas du tout fini de fondre ! La personne à côté enlevant son frère et sa sœur lui cria quelque chose sur l'inutilité de son acte mais il ne l'entendit même pas. Concentré, il essayait d'augmenter la température de son feu. Peu importait s'il devait en ressortir la peau cramée, il devait détruire cette putain de porte et sauver ses cadets !

* * *

- Allistor, à l'aide !

Stefan ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et il serrait sa sœur contre lui. Ils étaient portés par une femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas du tout. Elle n'était pas vraiment agressive, elle était presque tendre avec eux. Contrairement à ceux qui étaient venus à la maison et qui les avaient attrapés et fourrés dans un sac avec quelques trous pour qu'ils puissent respirer.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre de terreur. Il voyait des gens passer, des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son grand frère n'était pas là, il était encore de l'autre côté du mur avec le trou.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes chéris, tout va bien se passer. Surtout pour toi, ma petite, tu es déjà acceptée dans nos rangs, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de femelles. Pour toi mon garçon, tu devras passer un petit examen d'entrée, mais je suis sûr que tu le réussiras, pas vrai ?

* * *

Au début quelqu'un m'a demandé pourquoi Francis était toujours le pauvre humain sans défense...Sachez qu'il n'y a jamais de pauvre humain sans défense chez moi XDD

Review ? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Shattered wings

Rating : M (histoire d'être original, quoi)

Personnages : Ecosse (Allistor) et France (Francis)

Réumé : Allistor n'aime pas les humains. Et pourtant, pas le choix, il allait bien devoir supporter celui-ci chez lui pendant quelques temps...

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà la suite, tsin tsin tsin ! Bonne lecture !

Rowen : Galice

Hermeline : Armorique

Isolde : Celte

* * *

Francis ne se sentait pas très bien, actuellement. Jusqu'ici, les vampires n'avaient fait que passer devant lui en tâchant de l'ignorer –bien qu'il ait surpris quelques regards en coin désireux-. Mais là…Tout autour de lui s'étaient réunis des centaines de gens. Tous des suceurs de sang. Et ils le fixaient tous comme un lion fixerait une appétissante proie. Ce qu'il était, après tout. Une très appétissante proie. Après un examen plus approfondi de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, il avait supposé que le bâtiment était souterrain. En effet, une immense voûte les surplombait. Voûte de laquelle descendait « sa » colonne de marbre ainsi que deux autres, qui s'arrêtaient sur une immense estrade de marbre. D'ailleurs, aucun vampire n'était monté dessus, restant ainsi à une distance raisonnable de lui et de ses artères. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien d'ailleurs. Il y tenait, à ses artères.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit. C'était le deuxième élément qui lui faisait dire qu'ils étaient sous terre. Le bâtiment lui semblait être une espèce d'immense cathédrale. Et toutes les cathédrales se trouvaient dans des villes d'une certaine taille, jamais dans des petits patelins de deux cents habitants. Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de bruits de voitures ? Et puis, une cathédrale, des gens rentraient dedans, il y avait une nef, des bancs…Là, rien. Donc ce bâtiment devait être caché…

- Bonjour à tous !

L'humain tourna la tête en direction de la voie. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver par un couloir latéral. Il serra les dents. Lui aussi était un vampire pur sang mais bien plus puissant que tous les autres. Il le sentait. Il avait une aura…Ecrasante. Tellement écrasante qu'elle lui compressait la poitrine et le faisait respirer avec difficulté.

- Et bonjour à toi, Francis.

- Je dois te rendre le salut ou je n'ai toujours pas le droit de t'adresser la parole ?

- Toujours aussi ironique. Les siècles passent, mais tu ne changes pas.

- Je peux en dire autant de toi…Ce n'est pas un compliment, hein.

Le vampire pencha doucement la tête et Francis devina qu'il souriait. Une capuche était rabattue sur son crâne et son visage était caché par une brume noire. Pas de masque pour ce type qui aimait montrer sa puissance, simplement un sort cachant son identité. Le reste de son corps était couvert pas son long manteau noir. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait songé qu'il avait l'apparence cliché du méchant de roman. Et il ne pensait pas si bien dire.

- Tu n'es pas très gentil envers un vieux camarade.

- Disons que tu viens de me faire attacher devant une assemblée de vampires, alors que je suis humain.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'étais étonné qu'on te ramène toi. Quand on m'a dit qu'Allistor Kirkland s'était attaché à un humain, je m'étais attendu à tout et n'importe quoi, mais pas à toi.

- Ah, alors c'est bien pour ça que je me retrouve ici, parce qu'un vampire pur s'est attaché à moi et que ça ne vous plaît pas ?

- Ca ne t'aurait pas plu non plus, à une époque…

- J'ai évolué.

- Régressé.

L'humain ne répondit pas, comprenant que cette discussion ne mènerait à rien. Qu'est-ce que l'autre comptait lui faire, alors ? Le laisser se faire dévorer tout cru par tous ces vampires ?

Une autre personne entra. Sa respiration se coupa en reconnaissant Stefan et Nolwenn dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes leur faire…

- Tu es toujours aussi sensible vis-à-vis des enfants. Ils n'auront rien. Enfin, peut-être.

- Peut-être ?!

A nouveau, le vampire pencha doucement la tête, signe qu'il souriait. Il s'approcha des petits enfants et caressa la joue de Nolwenn qui eut un gémissement de terreur.

- Toi, tu es déjà des nôtres. Nous n'avons pas assez de femelles. Tu grandiras parmi nous et lorsque tu seras assez grande, tu participeras à notre projet…Tu seras une des pionnières de la nouvelle race de vampires…

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu en es encore là ? Tu veux créer une race de vampires purs ?

- Exactement ! Ce sera formidable. Quant à toi mon grand…Tout dépendra de ton comportement. J'ai hésité avant de prendre des Kirkland. J'avais déjà proposé à Isolde, mais elle n'a jamais voulu que ses enfants nous rejoignent. Même Hermeline, Rowen et Dylan ont refusé…J'ai laissé tomber après Dylan. Les Kirkland ont la sale manie de s'opposer à moi et de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je n'ai jamais essayé avec Allistor, il ne m'intéresse pas. Mais là, ces deux petits…Ils sont jeunes, je peux encore les former selon mon bon vouloir.

- C'est ignoble.

- Stefan, c'est ça ? Viens là.

Le vampire attrapa le petit garçon et le mit au sol. Le petit roux observa son entourage, apeuré, avant de lever les yeux sur sa petite sœur qui tendait les bras vers lui, voulant le rejoindre. Mais l'encapuchonné le poussa gentiment vers Francis.

- Dis-moi, Stefan, tu le connais, cet humain-là ?

- Ou…Oui…C'est Francis…

- Et tu l'aimes bien, Francis ?

L'enfant acquiesça doucement, terrifié. L'humain en question s'inquiétait. L'autre ne pouvait pas demander au petit de le tuer par exsanguination, déjà parce qu'il ne mourrait pas mais serait transformé en vampire, ensuite parce que jamais un vampire aussi jeune ne pourrait absorber une telle quantité de sang. Alors quoi ?

L'encapuchonné glissa un couteau entre les mains du petit.

- C'est un humain. Il est impur. Toi, tu es un vampire pur sang, tu es puissant, tu comprends ? Si tu restes avec nous, tu deviendras un des plus forts du monde. Mais pour rester avec nous, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose…Tu dois tuer Francis, d'accord ?

- Mais…Mais j'ai pas envie de rester avec vous…Et je veux pas tuer Francis…

- Ce n'est qu'un humain, tu sais…

- Je veux pas…

- Tu ne veux pas être très fort ?

- Je veux pas !

Stefan jeta le couteau au sol et alla s'accrocher aux jambes de Francis qui tenta de le faire lâcher tant bien que mal. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il venait sûrement de signer son arrêt de mort. Le vampire masqué ramassa calmement le couteau et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

- Je suppose…Que tu viens d'échouer à l'épreuve.

- Generosis ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

- Tiens, tu te souviens encore de mon nom. Enfin, de mon surnom. Et il n'a beau être qu'un enfant, c'est un enfant déjà perverti par ta race stupide. Un de nos enfants à nous n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à te tuer. Et celui-ci s'est même blotti contre tes jambes…Tch.

Le vampire attrapa l'enfant par le col et le plaqua contre l'autel juste devant la colonne où Francis était attaché, ventre contre la pierre. Stefan se mit à pleurer et à appeler à l'aide. A appeler ses frères et sœurs, son babysitteur, sa mère. Generosis ordonna de s'approcher à un de ses vampires qui immobilisa correctement le petit garçon et lui ôta son tee-shirt.

- Pas ça ! cria Francis, Vous êtes des vampires, vous aussi !

- Justement, on sait que c'est le plus horrible sort que peut subir un vampire.

- Ne lui faîtes pas ça ! Pitié !

L'humain tendit ses muscles en maximum, sans même espérer pouvoir briser ses liens. Il n'était pas attaché avec de la simple corde, mais avec de véritables câbles d'acier. Et sa force ne suffirait jamais à les casser.

Le vampire masqué se poussa un peu sur le côté pour observer Stefan qui se débattait, ne comprenant pas ce qui allait lui arriver.

- Stefan, ne sors surtout pas tes ailes ! lui ordonna Francis.

L'enfant acquiesça en pleurant que l'autre lui faisait mal à l'écraser ainsi contre la pierre. Nolwenn se mit à pleurer en écho à son grand frère.

- Je fais comment s'il sort pas ses ailes, moi ?

Generosis soupira et prit la petite Nolwenn des bras de l'autre pour la montrer à son grand frère.

- Tu vois ta sœur, Stefan ? Si tu ne sors pas tes ailes, je vais lui faire beaucoup de mal.

En sanglotant, le garçon déplia ses petites ailes, invisibles contre son dos lorsqu'elles étaient fermées. Deux morceaux de membrane noire encore trop faibles pour le faire voler. Le vampire qui le bloquait en attrapa une avec force et tira. Un strident cri de douleur échappa à sa victime. Francis ne parvint pas à détourner le regard et eut un haut-le cœur. Stefan se débattit comme un possédé et son tortionnaire eut du mal à le maintenir immobile alors que du sang commençait à couler sur le dos pâle couvert de taches de rousseur. L'humain tenta à nouveau de supplier pour le pauvre enfant qui ne pouvait plus stopper le flot de larmes de dévaler ses joues rondes. Mais rien à faire. Et bientôt, le vampire eut entre ses mains la petite aile sanguinolente, cherchant quoi en faire comme s'il venait de cueillir une simple pomme, ignorant les hurlements de douleur de Stefan.

* * *

Allistor éteignit d'un coup son feu en voyant que la porte avait enfin fondue. Sa cellule était devenue un véritable sauna. Il passa sans geste agressif, ainsi, le champ de force ne l'identifia pas comme une menace et le laisse aller. Son épaule buta contre un morceau d'acier bouillant encore pendu à l'encadrement et il jura avant de se mettre à courir, cherchant où on avait bien pu emmener son petit frère et sa petite sœur. La chaleur lui avait donné un mal de crâne encore pire que celui qu'il avait initialement, sans parler de sa faim qui lui vrillait l'estomac. Si un humain avait le malheur de se trouver sur son passage, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

A force de parcourir les longs couloirs de ce foutu bâtiment qu'il ne connaissait absolument, un cri parvint à ses oreilles. Un cri strident. Un cri d'enfant. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il partit dans cette direction.

Une nouvelle porte blindée se dressa sur son chemin. Aucun champ de force autour de celle-là, il la défonça d'un violent coup de pied, complètement enragé. Si quelqu'un avait touché à Stefan et Nolwenn, il était mort.

- Tiens, le grand frère est sorti de sa cellule. Je suis fort étonné. Tu vaux plus que ce que je croyais.

- Où sont…

Les yeux verts du vampire passèrent lentement de l'humain attaché à la colonne jusqu'à l'autel de pierre. Du sang coulait le long de la table, gouttant sur le sol. Et il reconnut la touffe rousse et le petit corps pâle de son petit frère.

- Tu arrives trop tôt. Ou trop tard, au choix.

Le vampire masqué s'avança vers Allistor mais il ne vit qu'une ombre passer à côté de lui. L'instant d'après, la tête du suceur de sang ayant arraché l'aile de l'enfant roula au sol devant l'assemblée qui n'avait pas osé bouger, attendant un ordre de leur maître. Francis frissonna lorsque le roux prit son petit frère contre lui, redevenant visible, tâchant de ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure. Ses pupilles s'étaient étrécies, disparaissant presque dans ses iris verts. Generosis ne semblait pas prêt à intervenir, l'observant faire en berçant Nolwenn toujours dans ses bras. D'un geste rageur, le vampire arracha les câbles retenant l'humain, ignorant le fait qu'il venait de lui entailler les côtes, et lui mit Stefan dans les bras.

- Repose ma sœur.

- Hm, non. Tu peux bien récupérer ce petit, je m'en fiche. Toi aussi, je m'en fiche, tu ne vaux pas grand-chose. Quant à Francis, je le retrouverais. D'ailleurs Francis, je suis désolé mais si tu retrouves ton fils, il est un peu…Différent maintenant.

Allistor n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer que le vampire masqué déplia deux immenses ailes et s'envola jusqu'en haut de la voute, le narguant avec la petite rousse dans les bras.

- Francis, je te confie Stefan. Sors d'ici et met le en sécurité. Essaye de retrouver Matthew aussi mais méfies-toi…Il l'a sûrement changé en vampire…

- Tu ne crois sincèrement pas pouvoir m'atteindre là où je suis, Allistor, voyons, se moqua l'autre.

L'humain acquiesça et partit à toute vitesse par l'ouverture que le roux avait faite en entrant. D'un signe de la tête de leur maître, les centaines de vampire se mirent à ses trousses. Le vampire serra les dents. Francis avait intérêt à ne pas se faire attraper.

* * *

Mouhaha.

Review ? :3


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Shattered wings

Rating : M (histoire d'être original, quoi)

Personnages : Ecosse (Allistor) et France (Francis)

Réumé : Allistor n'aime pas les humains. Et pourtant, pas le choix, il allait bien devoir supporter celui-ci chez lui pendant quelques temps...

Note de l'auteur : Pour me faire pardonner des deux derniers cliffhangers qui étaient vraiment méchants, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire la suite. Par contre, je l'ai écrite en même temps que regarder Doctor Who, faut pas m'en vouloir si c'est bizarre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Alors, Allistor ? Tu ne t'envoles pas pour m'atteindre ? Tu ne veux pas récupérer ta sœur ?

Les poings du vampire se crispèrent. Generosis eut un sourire moqueur et haussa un sourcil en voyant des flammes s'échapper des doigts de son adversaire. Jamais il n'oserait lui balancer une boule de feu dessus, pas avec sa petite sœur dans les bras.

Mais il avait bien l'air décidé, ce crétin, en plus.

- Tu veux cramer ta sœur ?

Non, il n'allait jamais oser.

La flamme s'élança d'un coup dans les airs. Surpris, le vampire masqué recula d'un coup. La rage aurait-elle fait perdre la tête au Kirkland ?

- Maintenant, lâche Nolwenn. Je la rattraperais.

- Et pourquoi je…Oh.

En voulant bouger à nouveau, Generosis constata avec dépit que ses ailes s'étaient empêtrées dans un sort. Un genre de toile d'araignée. Ingénieux.

- Quand as-tu eu le temps de mettre ça en place ?

- Quand tu fais ton monologue du grand méchant, espèce de cliché ambulant.

- J'adore les archétypes de méchant et j'ai toujours rêvé d'en devenir un !

- Et bien c'est réussi. Rends-moi ma sœur.

- Nan.

- Si.

- Nan.

- Si !

- Est une ville. Nan-si. Nancy. C'est une ville française. Tu comprends la blague ?

Allistor se fit remarquer que l'autre avait beaucoup de chance qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de le rejoindre en haut de la voûte. Il lui arracherait la tête sans hésiter, comme il l'avait fait avec l'autre.

- Ca ne me fait pas rire, rends-moi ma sœur !

- Hm…Nan. On peut rester longtemps comme ça. Toi en bas. Moi, attaché en haut. J'ai mangé avant d'arriver, je suis plein d'énergie ! Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi…Si on joue au jeu de celui qui s'évanouira en premier, tu vas perdre et ton sort disparaîtra. Oh, à moins que ce ne soit cette ravissante petite qui meurt de faim avant l'un de nous. C'est également une possibilité. Mais je suppose qu'elle ne te plaît pas beaucoup. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On prend le thé ?

Le roux ne répondit pas. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée au fur et à mesure que le stress montait. En parallèle, l'adrénaline descendait, son inquiétude ne faisait que croître, il avait faim et il se sentait acculé et dos au mur. C'était l'autre qui était pris dans son sort ! L'autre qui était immobilisé ! Mais c'était lui qui était en train de perdre. Les pleurs de sa petite sœur ne faisaient qu'augmenter et il craignait que ça ne finisse par agacer le cliché sur ailes la portant. Réfléchir. Il devait réfléchir et tâcher de garder la tête froide en ignorant sa migraine, son épaule brûlée et…Et tout le reste qui leur tombait dessus depuis le début !

- Bon, alors, Allistor, tu me libères ?

- Pas tant que tu auras ma sœur !

- Aaaah, les Kirkland, ce que vous pouvez être…Têtus et butés. Il faudrait un jour qu'on m'explique pourquoi un si grand pouvoir a été confié entre vos mains. Je veux dire…Vous êtes une des plus anciennes et plus pures famille de vampire ! Et la seule à pouvoir faire de la magie ! Vous êtes les seuls vampires à pouvoir faire de la magie ! Tu le réalises ? Dans chaque race, sauf les races comme les sorcières, les mages, ou encore les fées, il n'y a qu'une seule lignée qui a des pouvoirs. Et chez les vampires, c'est vous ! Isolde, et bien sûr ses deux frères et sa sœur, et ses enfants, Hermeline, Rowen, Dylan, toi, Carlin, Seamas, Arthur, William, Anna, Stefan et cette adorable petite Nolwenn. Quinze ! Vous êtes quinze vampires en tout à avoir des pouvoirs ! Tout ce…Ce pouvoir, ça aurait dû appartenir à des nobles, aux bonnes manières et avec de grandes idées pour changer le monde ! Mais non. C'est arrivé entre les pattes des Kirkland. Quinze vampires de mauvaise foi, têtus et butés comme des mules, ouverts à toutes les autres races, ayant combattu les confréries pures pendant le Massacre…(il eut un gémissement) C'est pas juste ! Mais ça va changer. Avec nous, Nolwenn ne deviendra pas comme vous. Elle sera magnifique. Sublime. Je la vois déjà dans une quinzaine d'années, elle sera majeure et aura dépassé la puberté. Elle aura de longs cheveux roux et de beaux yeux verts enjôleurs. Une silhouette magnifique. Un peu comme Carlin, sauf que ce ne sera pas une brute de décoffrage, elle. Elle aura de puissants pouvoirs qu'elle mettra à notre service ! On lui attribuera trois mâles qui lui feront de magnifiques enfants à qui elle transmettra sa magie. Elle ne portera plus le nom de Kirkland. Peut-être même qu'elle devra vous combattre. Ce serait magnifique que des années plus tard, elle se retrouve face à toi, qui t'es battu pour elle…Après avoir tué Francis –sauf s'il est mort avant-, te plongeant ainsi dans un profond désespoir, elle s'approcherait de toi…Et tu ne pourras rien faire.

- Sauf que ça n'arrivera pas, Generotruc. Déjà, ton nom, c'est de la merde. Ensuite, comme tu l'as dit, elle est une Kirkland. Et les Kirkland sont butés, têtus, de mauvaise foi, acharnés et chez nous, les femmes, ce sont des brutes de décoffrage. Elle pourrait rester deux cents ans dans ta secte de tarés, jamais elle ne deviendrait comme vous !

- C'est un pari ? Amusant.

Allistor se passa la main sur le visage, il n'avait plus d'énergie, plus rien. Trop faim. Il avait faim. Tellement faim que ça occupait toutes ses pensées.

- Tu sais, vous êtes restés une semaine ici, dans les vapes. Ca m'a laissé le temps de prendre toutes mes dispositions. Et de t'affamer, pour te rendre aussi inoffensif qu'un petit chaton.

Son estomac se tordit. Il était affamé. Il avait besoin de manger. Il devait manger. Manger. Faim. Manger.

- ALLISTOR ! C'est un leurre, cours !

- Oups, grillé.

A travers la brume que provoquait la faim sur son cerveau, Allistor reconnut la voix de Francis. Un bruit métallique retentit au-dessus de sa tête et, la relevant, il vit « Generosis » se décrocher de ses ailes et tomber en chute libre alors que son rire retentissait dans la pièce. Les pleurs de Nolwenn ne cessaient pas mais il remarqua enfin que ses yeux étaient vides de toute expression. Contrairement à Stefan, ses larmes ne coulaient pas. L'un s'écrasa dans un grand bruit de ferraille. L'autre éclata dans une explosion d'argile sur le sol.

- Allistor, viens par-là, dépêche-toi !

Une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline le poussa à courir vers l'humain. Dans ses bras se trouvait Stefan qui pleurait encore, son sang ayant séché le long de son dos. Et sur son dos, il portait tant bien que mal un Matthew secoué de spasmes au visage blafard. Seules deux traînées de sang avaient coulées de ses yeux le long de ses joues rondes. Le vampire se mordit la lèvre. Visiblement, celui qui avait transformé le petit blond en vampire n'y avait pas été tendrement.

- Peux-tu me porter Stefan s'il te plaît ?

- Non, attends.

Allistor attrapa Matthew pour le prendre contre lui. Il pourrait toujours le mordre, ça ne lui ferait rien. Mais il ne tenait pas à ce que Francis soit mordu, ils n'avaient pas besoin de complications supplémentaires. L'humain se mit à courir et il le suivit, s'étonnant de ne voir aucun vampire à ses trousses.

- Mais tu étais poursuivi !

- Je leur ai échappés !

- Comment ?!

- Disons que…Generosis et moi avons quelques points communs en ce qui concerne certaines de nos méthodes.

- Un leurre ? Tu as leurré DES CENTAINES DE VAMPIRES ?! Impossible !

- Disons qu'il étaient très cons ?

Ou que tu es trop intelligent pour eux et pour moi…songea le vampire. Mais il garda ça pour lui. Ce sera pour le moment où il plaquera Francis contre un mur et le choperait par les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qui il était, d'où il venait, de quels pouvoirs il disposait et même son numéro de carte vitale s'il le fallait !

- Attends ! Si c'était un leurre…Où est Nolwenn ?!

- Je…Je suis désolé, Allistor.

- Que…Quoi ?! Désolé de quoi ?! Il faut aller la chercher !

- Il a déjà quitté ce bâtiment avec elle…Je suis désolé…

- Mais…

- La porte !

Allistor n'eut pas le temps de protester que l'humain cala Stefan contre son épaule pour le tirer par le bras et ouvrit la porte en fonçant dessus. La première chose qu'il entendit fut un puissant vrombissement. Et il vit un hélicoptère.

- Mais d'où ça sort ce truc ?!

- Poses pas de question et monte !

- Tu te fous de moi ?!

- Fais-moi confiance !

Le vampire le regarda comme s'il eut eu deux têtes. Confiance ? Il devait lui faire CONFIANCE ?! Alors qu'il ne savait rien de lui si ce n'était qu'il lui avait menti du début à la fin ?! L'humain mit un pied dans le véhicule et lui tendit la main d'un air suppliant.

- S'il te plaît, Allistor. Fais-moi confiance.

- …Et merde !

Allistor attrapa la main tendu et monta aux côtés de Francis. Le véhicule ne tarda pas à s'envoler et il en profita pour poser Matthew sur une couverture qui traînait. Le petit blond avait arrêté de convulser et s'était évanoui. Mais son teint n'annonçait rien de bon. L'humain s'assit en tailleur et berça gentiment Stefan, ignorant le regard du vampire de six cents ans.

- Maintenant qu'on est à peu près au calme, Francis, si c'est ton vrai nom, au point où on en est, j'ai deux trois questions à te poser.

Le blond soupira et baissa les yeux sur le petit roux dans ses bras.

- Oui, Francis est mon vrai nom…Francis Bonnefoy, même, est mon vrai nom, je n'en ai pas changé.

- Bieeeen. Formidable. Ton nom est vrai ! Ton foutu prénom et ton putain de nom de famille sont vrais. Ce sont les seules choses que je sais sur toi, c'est ça ?

- …Je suppose que oui.

- De mieux en mieux ! Fantastique ! Et où va où, là ? Dans cet hélicoptère apparu DE NULLE PART ! On était pas sensés être sous terre ?!

- On est remonté, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais le sol sur lequel on a couru était en pente, Allistor.

- Et prends-moi pour un débile en prime ! J'ai bien remarqué qu'on était en train de remonter ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que sous terre, il n'y a pas de réseau, Francis. Donc. Il n'était pas possible de nous localiser.

- C'est…Particulier.

- TOUT est particulier, avec toi ! Et je suppose que si je demande à ce qu'on retourne dans mon château en Ecosse, si possible en t'abandonnant sur le bord d'une autoroute, histoire que je puisse soigner mon petit frère, ça va pas être possible ! Alors vas-y, dis-moi, on où va ?

Francis eut un nouveau soupir, caressant machinalement les cheveux oranges de l'enfant qui sanglotait encore. Il était toutefois content de voir qu'Allistor ne le détestait pas et avait encore un peu confiance en lui. Sinon, il ne l'aurait pas laissé toucher son petit frère.

- On va en Allemagne…

- Génial. Non, vraiment, c'est…Super ! Et pourquoi on y va ? Pour l'Oktoberfest, peut-être ?!

- J'ai un ami là-bas…Il peut aider Stefan.

- Personne ne posera ses pattes sur Stefan.

- Je t'assure qu'il peut faire quelque chose ! S'il te plaît…Fais-moi confiance…Une dernière fois. Après, tu pourras m'abandonner sur l'autoroute si tu veux, mais là, pour ça, fais-moi confiance…

- Je devrais pas. Je ne sais que ton nom, Francis. Tu ne me sembles pas vraiment digne de confiance en ce moment, tu vois ?

- Mais… ?

- Mais je vais le faire. Parce que tu nous a fait sortir de ce foutu bâtiment. Et parce que tu aurais pu balancer Stefan en pâture aux vampires qui te poursuivaient, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Mais je te jure que je vais manger, je vais roupiller, et après tu passes à la questionette. Compris ?!

- Compris…

Avec un léger sourire résigné, l'humain lui tendit son bras pour qu'il se nourrisse.

* * *

Et voilà, voilà XD

Au fait, 'jai oublié de le préciser dans le dernier chapitre, mais "Generosis" signifie "Pur sang" en latin !

Review ? :3


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Shattered wings

Rating : M (histoire d'être original, quoi)

Personnages : Ecosse (Allistor) et France (Francis)

Réumé : Allistor n'aime pas les humains. Et pourtant, pas le choix, il allait bien devoir supporter celui-ci chez lui pendant quelques temps...

Note de l'auteur : Hahaha, quelques petites révélations sur Francis ! Et un moment de calme -à peu près- dans tout ce bazar...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un froid s'était installé dans l'hélicoptère. Stefan avait finalement voulu retourner dans les bras de son grand frère qui l'avait enroulé dans une couverture. Francis s'était assis sur celle où reposait Matthew et caressait les cheveux de son fils adoptif, fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

- Qui conduit cet engin, Francis ? Quelqu'un en qui je dois avoir confiance, aussi ?

- C'est un ami…Un de mes meilleurs amis. Il s'appelle Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Il est espagnol.

- Et il a son permis d'hélicoptère ?

- Hm, je suppose que non.

- J'adore voyager avec toi.

- Merci.

- C'était ironique.

L'humain soupira. Il s'en doutait. Allistor se leva et déposa son petit frère au sol, enroulé dans sa couverture. Il s'était endormi à force d'être bercé.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Voir le pilote. Pour vérifier qu'il y en ait bien un.

Le vampire s'introduisit ainsi dans la cabine de pilotage. Francis eut un nouveau soupir. Alors voilà où en était arrivée la confiance que lui portait Allistor. Vérifier le moindre de ses dires dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir bien du mal pour la gagner à nouveau. S'il arrivait à jour à la regagner…

- Alors, voyons voir qui se cache là-dedans…Bonjour ?

- Hola ! Alors, c'est toi, le petit ami de Francis ?

- Je ne suis pas son petit ami. Qui es-tu ?

- Il te l'a dit. Je suis Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

- …Comment tu sais ça ? La porte était fermée, et d'autant que je le sache, on a pas hurlé.

- Je sais. Mais Francis et moi avons nos petits secrets.

- Justement, ça commence à me crisper.

- J'peux rien dire sans sa permission, désolé, mi amigo.

L'amigo allait lui coller son poing dans sa fasse d'hispanique pour lui montrer à quel point il était son « amigo ». Mais bon, c'était lui qui conduisait l'hélicoptère. Autant ne pas l'assommer. Et essayer de montrer patte blanche pour avoir subtilement des réponses. Il n'aimait pas la subtilité. Quand il voulait des réponses, généralement, il savait comment faire. Et ce n'était pas subtil du tout.

Il s'assit sur le sol, levant la tête pour regarder le brun concentré sur le ciel. Il avait les jambes coupées par tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Antonio ?

- Hm ?

- Où va-t-on ?

- Il te l'a dit. En Allemagne.

- Oui, mais l'Allemagne, c'est grand.

- Chez un ami. Il s'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt. Il pourra faire quelque chose pour ton petit frère et son aile arrachée.

- Quelque chose, certes, mais quoi ?

- Si je te le dis, tu vas me mordre jusqu'à exsanguination, me balancer par la fenêtre avec Francis et Matthew et tu balanceras une bombe sur la maison de Gilbert par précaution.

Fantastique. Vraiment. A présent, il apprenait que Francis voulait remettre son petit frère chéri entre les mains d'un psychopathe de première zone.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ?

- Il ne lui fera rien sans son consentement et le tien, je te le promets. Ne t'inquiète pas, mi amigo, tout va bien se passer !

- Non ! Tout ne va pas bien se passer ! Ma sœur a été enlevé par des tarés ! Mon petit frère a une aile arrachée ! Matthew va être transformé en vampire ! Je voyage avec deux types dont j'ignore tout sauf le putain de bordel de merde de nom ! Et par-dessus le marché, vous voulez mettre Stefan entre les mains d'un malade mental !

- …Appelle-moi Francis, s'il te plaît.

Le vampire se leva d'un bond énervé et ouvrit la porte d'un violent mouvement, aboyant presque le nom de l'humain. Intrigué, le blond entra également dans la cabine. Son ami lui demanda de tenir les manettes quelques instants. Il obtempéra. L'espagnol se leva et soupira en observant Allistor. Le roux soutint son regard sans ciller.

Et se fit assommer d'un coup de coude.

- Antonio !  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu viens d'assommer un vampire de six cents ans !  
- ...Merde. J'ai jamais aimé frapper les enfants.

Le blond soupira et se passe la main sur le visage en lui redonnant les manettes. Le brun aux yeux verts eut un sourire penaud et s'excusa en déclarant que le vampire commençait à devenir un petit peu casse-pieds et le déconcentrait. Francis s'agenouilla auprès du corps allongé. Allistor n'allait pas du tout être de bonne humeur à son réveil, ça, c'était sûr. Il avait intérêt à ce qu'il n'arrive aucune égratignure à Stefan en attendant.

L'humain prit doucement le crâne de l'évanoui pour observer son visage paisible, ainsi dans le coma. On aurait pu le croire endormi, avec ses yeux fermés et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant filer une calme respiration.

- Tu ne l'as pas loupé en tout cas…

- Bam, direct dans la tempe. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir mal.

- Mouais…

- Francis, je ne l'ai pas abîmé, ton petit ami.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami.

- Non, mais tu aimerais bien.

- …Il me hait…

L'espagnol soupira en observant son ami du coin de l'œil.

- Il ne te haïra pas éternellement, mi amigo.

- Hoarf, il ne connaissait même pas mon prénom qu'il me haïssait déjà.

- Oui, mais il va apprendre à te connaître, et tu es un type génial !

Le français haussa les épaules et se releva en portant le vampire pour sortir de la cabine. Il l'allongea à côté de Stefan qui se blottit instinctivement contre le truc qu'on venait de poser à côté de lui. Francis se rassit, appuyant son dos contre une des parois de l'hélicoptère.

Matthew dormait, Stefan dormait et Allistor était dans les vapes. Il devait rester veiller, au cas où son fils adoptif se réveillerait à cause de sa transformation en cours, ou encore si le petit roux se mettait à pleurer de douleur à nouveau.

De longues heures passèrent ainsi. L'ambiance était si calme qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas sombrer. Un grognement retentit et il vit le vampire de six cents ans bouger un peu avant de se redresser en se tenant la tête. Il se mordit la lèvre en prévision de la gueulante qu'il allait se prendre. Mais rien ne vint. Le roux l'observa sans rien dire avant d'observer les deux autres endormis. Il le rejoignit contre la parois en silence, posant ses bras sur ses genoux, jambes repliées.

- Ton foutu espagnol frappe fort.

- Désolé pour ça…Il te trouvait casse-pieds.

- Sympa…

- Tu es sur les nerfs, lui aussi, moi aussi…Forcément, ça ne fait pas bon ménage…Mon fils est en pleine transformation…Ta sœur a été enlevée…Et Antonio a dû partir en catastrophe de chez lui en laissant sa femme et son fils.

- Commet a-t-il su où on était ? Tu peux me le dire ? ou je dois encore attendre ?

- …Télépathie.

Les yeux verts de l'autre le regardèrent longuement.

- Qui es-tu, Francis ?

- Je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même. Je suis…Très vieux. Je crois que je ne peux pas mourir de vieillesse.

- Tu crois ? Tu ne le sais pas ? Pourtant tu dois bien être d'une race et tu connais ses particularités, non ?

- …Non. Je ne suis rien, Allistor. Tout ce que je sais sur moi n'est que supposition. Je suis télépathe, mais je serais bien incapable de te dire comment je fais. Je ne sais pas si je suis immortel ou non. Ai-je des parents ? Je ne m'en souviens plus… Je suis polyglotte. Même si je n'ai jamais entendu la langue être parlée je…Je la connais. Je peux lire les pensées aussi. Enfin, je pouvais. J'ai arrêté il y a bien longtemps, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver encore.

- Tu as arrêté ? Pourquoi ?

- Discuter n'a plus aucun intérêt lorsqu'on devine les pensées de l'autre à l'avance…Et j'en devenais de plus en plus renfermé.

- Tu es très…Mystérieux.

- Oui, je sais…

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu peux être ? Peut-être un ange –ou un démon-, ils sont télépathes, presque immortels et peuvent lire les pensées.

- Non, Allistor, non…Je pense que ce que je suis…Pourrait porter le nom de « machine à tuer ».

Allistor fixa longuement l'humain. Une machine à tuer. Francis était une machine à tuer.

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries et dors, saloperie de misérable pose-pieds.

Francis ne put protester que le vampire l'allongea sur le sol et lui repliait la couverture sur le visage. Le temps de l'enlever et le roux s'était levé, retournant dans la cabine de pilotage. Il craignit qu'il ne se dispute avec Antonio mais non, il lui demandait juste une cigarette. Il revint s'asseoir et lui prit la tête pour la poser sur ses jambes.

- Dors j'ai dit. Je veille sur les garçons.

- …Merci.

- Va au diable.

D'un claquement de doigt, Allistor alluma sa cigarette à la porta à ses lèvres sans plus accorder d'attention au blond sur ses genoux.

* * *

Francis eut un soupir désespéré. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Allistor fumait et Antonio boudait en se massant la nuque. A peine avaient-ils atterris que le vampire s'était approché du pilote et lui avait violemment mordu le cou, pas pour boire son sang, juste pour le plaisir de lui faire mal et de laisser une belle marque violette et rouge. Ce n'était que justice, mais tout de même. Le blond observa son ami espagnol.

- Tu rentres chez toi, je suppose.

- Je serais bien resté boire un verre avec Gilbert, mais je sens que l'ambiance va être tendue. Et puis, mon petit Lovino va m'atomiser l'estomac avec un coup de boule si je ne rentre pas le plus vite possible.

- Courage. Au revoir, mon ami.

- Au revoir, Francis. Au revoir, psychopathe à longues dents !

- Du balai.

Francis et Allistor s'éloignèrent pour laisser l'espagnol décoller et le vampire commença à suivre l'autre. Stefan dormait toujours dans les bras de son frère, les évènements l'avaient réellement épuisé, et Matthew s'appuyait sur l'épaule de l'autre blond pour pouvoir marcher, ne se sentant pas bien du tout. La nuit était déjà tombée. Sinon, ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de sortir. Pas avec le canadien dans cet état.

- J'ai mal, papa…

- Je sais, mon petit Matthew, mais ça va passer, d'accord ? On prend un taxi, on va chez Gilbert et tu pourras te reposer jusqu'à ce que la transformation soit complète.

- Je ne veux pas être un vampire…

- Je suis désolé…

- Francis, arrête d'être désolé de tout.

- Pardon.

- Tu te fiche de moi, en prime.

- Excuse-moi je n'ai pas fais exprès !

- Et là, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, peut-être ?

- Oups, pardon !

Le roux lui donna un gentil coup sur le crâne en riant de son air confus. Ils eurent du mal à trouver un taxi à une telle heure mais parvinrent rapidement chez l'ami de Francis qui les accueillit au portail d'une très grande maison. Allistor se fit nostalgiquement remarquer que ça lui rappelait sa chère demeure écossaise.

L'homme était albinos, et d'assez bonne carrure. Il souriait. Et il avait un poussin sur le crâne.

- Hallo ! Comment ça va, Francis ?! Oùlà, t'as une tête à faire peur, toi aussi Matthew, et toi aussi trucmuche, là !

- Bonjour, Gilbert. Les derniers jours ont été mouvementés. Et « trucmuche » s'appelle Allistor.

- Enchanté Allistor, j'm'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt.

L'allemand lui tendit la main et le vampire la serra.

L'albinos hurla de douleur.

* * *

Prusse : Kesese, je suis tellement awesome que je suis apparu dans la fiction !

Ecosse : Tu ne devrais pas t'en réjouir, vraiment...

Review ? :3


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Shattered wings

Rating : M (histoire d'être original, quoi)

Personnages : Ecosse (Allistor) et France (Francis)

Réumé : Allistor n'aime pas les humains. Et pourtant, pas le choix, il allait bien devoir supporter celui-ci chez lui pendant quelques temps...

Note de l'auteur : J'ai rendu Gilbert encore plus insupportable qu'il ne l'est au naturel...XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Allistor regarda, perdu, l'albinos qui se tenait le bras en hurlant de douleur. Dans sa main était restée celle de Gilbert. Finalement, un soupir lui échappa et il lança un regard lourd à l'autre.

- C'est une prothèse. Ne me prends pas pour un con.

Le type arrêta tout de suite de crier et fit la moue.

- Pas drôle. Comment tu as deviné que c'était une prothèse ?

- Je suis un vampire. Le sang, ça me connaît. Et il n'y en a pas dans ta main.

- Oh. Pas drôle. Ma géniale blague a été perçue à jour. Bon, rends-moi ma main, s'il te plaît.

- Hm…Non.

Le vampire observa la main et enleva le gant blanc la recouvrant, la retournant entre ses doigts.

- Jolie technologie. Et j'aime bien le design.

- Je sais, je suis génial.

- C'est sympa la couleur cuivrée et le métal apparent.

- J'aurais pu faire une imitation de peau mais je trouvais ça plus sympa comme ça.

- Moi aussi. Elle fera très bien sur ma cheminée.

- Hein ?

Allistor remit le gant sur la main et la fourra dans la poche de sa chemise. Gilbert un rire nerveux et lui demanda de la lui rendre, ce qu'il refusa. L'autre avait essayé de se foutre de lui et il détestait ça. L'albinos regarda Francis et lui lâcha un « Je déteste ton petit ami ». Le temps que le blond proteste contre cette phrase, son ami les fit rentrer.

Le roux eut le souffle coupé passée le hall d'entrée. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Tout était extrêmement bien rangé mais…Il y en avait partout. Pendant du plafond, accrochés aux murs, posés au sol ou dans des cartons…Des pièces mécaniques, des objets semblables à des os humains, des outils, des membres mécaniques incomplets, d'immenses rouleaux de papiers et des trucs qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'identifier.

- C'est toujours aussi bien rangé. Maniaque.

- C'est de famille. Alors, pourquoi venez-vous me voir ? Une envie soudaine de se faire greffer un troisième bras ? Ou un deuxième cœur ?

- Un deuxième cœur ? C'est impossible.

- Tu n'as jamais regardé Doctor Who ?

- C'est une série.

- Si c'est dans une série, c'est que quelqu'un y a pensé. Et si quelqu'un y a pensé, c'est que c'est possible. Surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi génial que moi ! KESESESE ! Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher à boire !

Sans plus se préoccuper du fait qu'il n'avait plus qu'une main, Gilbert disparut dans une autre pièce.

- Francis…Tes amis sont tous tarés.

- Il n'est pas taré !

- Il vient de me proposer de me faire greffer un deuxième cœur ! Et c'est impossible, Francis !

- Pas pour lui.

- C'est im-po-ssible, Francis ! Déjà, tu veux le caser où, le deuxième cœur ?!

La voix de l'albinos retentit depuis la salle d'à côté.

- Je peux te le faire en externe, en dehors de ton corps !

- C'est impossible !

- Mais non, regarde Davy Jones dans pirate des Caraïbes !

- C'est un putain de film !

- Si quelqu'un y a pensé, c'est que c'est possible !

- Mais pas forcément, nom d'un chien !

- Allistor…Ca sert à rien d'argumenter avec lui, c'est comme si tu essayais de le convaincre qu'il n'est pas génial.

- Je SUIS génial !

Le vampire lança un regard désespéré à Francis qui haussa les épaules d'un air penaud. Il était conscient que certains de ses amis pouvaient sembler…Etranges. Il n'était pas bien mieux, d'ailleurs.

L'allemand revint avec trois verres empilés les uns dans les autres et un petit tonneau de bière sous le bras. Il posa le tout sur une table, ôta les trois cartons l'encombrant et traînant sur les chaises, et les invita à s'asseoir.

- Gilbert, as-tu une chambre pour Matthew ?

- Ja, bien sûr ! Reste avec ton petit ami, je l'y emmène !

- Ce n'est pas mon…Roh, vous êtes casse-pieds.

L'albinos lui tira la langue et attrapa le canadien pour l'emmener à l'étage. Ils entendirent les craquements de l'escalier retentirent quelques instants. Allistor sortit la prothèse de main de sa poche pour la poser sur la table, serrant Stefan contre lui.

- Alors c'est ça ? …Ce que ton ami peut faire pour Stefan ? Une prothèse ?

- Oui…C'est ça.

Le vampire soupira et caressa les cheveux de son petit frère.

- Tu sais, Francis, pour Matthew…Ca va bien se passer. Il aura un peu de mal à s'adapter au début, il faudra l'aider, mais ça ira.

- Merci, Allistor…

- Dis-moi…Ce Gilbert, là, il est comme toi ?

- A peu près.

- Et Antonio ?

- A peu près aussi. On est tous un peu différents mais…Dans l'ensemble, on est pareils.

- Il n'y a que vous trois ?

- Non.

Le blond réfléchit quelques instants et murmura quelques noms aux consonances étrangères en comptant sur ses doigts, semblant douter.

- Je ne sais plus trop. Je me rappelle de Gilbert, Antonio, Natalya et Katyusha…On ne se connaît pas tous.

Le roux acquiesça, dubitatif. Francis était français, Antonio espagnol, Gilbert allemand et les deux prénoms féminins semblaient être de l'Est. Sûrement dans le bloc soviétique.

- Il y en a un par pays ?

- Non, je ne crois pas…

Le blond se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. La colère d'Allistor contre lui était tombée. Il commençait à le prendre en pitié. Il lui disait des choses sur lui dont il n'était pas même sûr. Il ne savait pas qui il était, ni lui ni ses amis. Quel genre de passé traînait-il ? Quel genre de fardeau reposait sur ses épaules ? Sa main alla se poser sur celle de l'humain, sur la table, et il lui serra gentiment les doigts en signe de réconfort.

- Bon ! Le petit oiseau est couché, on va pouvoir parler entre hommes ! Enfin…Hommes et vampires. (l'albinos tira une chaise pour s'asseoir et récupéra sa prothèse dans le même mouvement) Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- C'est cet enfant, Stefan, Gilbert…Allistor, si tu veux bien…

Le roux acquiesça et ôta la couverture du corps de son petit frère, le retournant doucement pour exposer son dos à l'allemand. Il prit garde à ne pas le réveiller. La douleur devait être encore vive. Endormi, il ne sentait rien.

Gilbert grimaça et se leva pour s'approcher, passant les doigts de sa main mécanique remise en place sur la peau pâle de l'enfant. Des traînées de sang séché sillonnaient encore le dos du petit roux, il n'avait pu être lavé. Et sa blessure était presque noire. Répugnante.

- Quelle horreur…C'est pas génial du tout…Quel genre de monstre a pu faire ça… ?

- Generosis.

- Ow. Mais je peux lui arranger ça. Enfin…Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Le temps du trajet jusqu'ici…Plusieurs heures, presque une journée je dirais.

- Ca le fait. Mais pas ce soir, en plus, mon assistante dort.

- Une assistante ? Depuis quand tu as une assistante ?

- Euh, pas longtemps. Tu la verras demain, elle est aussi mignonne que je suis génial ! Allez vous reposer, vous deux. Vous n'avez pas des cernes mais des cratères sous les yeux.

Ils ne purent protester, l'allemand les força à aller se coucher. Francis voulut dormir avec son fils adoptif mais Allistor refusa net, considérant qu'il serait stupide qu'il se fasse mordre jusqu'à exsanguination dans son sommeil. Voyant l'inquiétude du blond, il soupira.

- Je vais dormir avec lui, s'il pique une crise ou je ne sais quoi, je serais là, d'accord ?

- D'accord mais…Stefan ?

- Il est blessé, je ne peux pas le laisser avec un vampire en cours de transformation (il observa longuement Francis et soupira à nouveau, lui mettant son précieux petit frère entre les bras) Je te le confie. Et, s'il te plaît, montre-moi que je ne suis pas en train de faire une grosse erreur.

Le vampire embrassa le front de l'enfant endormi et s'en alla dans la chambre de Matthew. Il s'assit sur le lit et caressa gentiment les cheveux blonds du canadien. Pauvre enfant, songeait-il. Il ne sera jamais un vampire mais plus jamais un humain non plus. Il était condamné à une existence entre ces deux mondes.

Se débarrassant de son kilt et de son haut, il se coucha au côté du fils adoptif de Francis, se fichant complètement du fait qu'il était nu et que ça aurait pu sembler pervers à quelques esprits mal placés.

Francis remercia son ami de son hospitalité et se déshabilla, restant en sous-vêtements, pour se coucher en tenant contre lui le petit garçon aux cheveux roux. Il y avait encore quelques heures, il était persuadé qu'Allistor le détestait. Mais le vampire venait de lui confier son petit frère. Sûrement était-il seulement en colère sur le coup. Alors…Il lui faisait confiance ? Un doux sourire vint éclairer son visage et il ferma les yeux.

* * *

C'était comme une matinée ordinaire. Une chaude odeur de crêpes envahissait toute la maison. Mais Allistor savait très bien qu'il n'était pas chez lui et que cette matinée n'avait rien d'ordinaire. A côté de lui Matthew geignit et s'enfonça dans les draps. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le problème et se leva précipitamment pour s'interposer entre la fenêtre et le blond. Il n'y avait que des rideaux en dentelle, pas de quoi empêcher les rayons du soleil d'aller griller vif le nouveau vampire. Sans chercher plus loin, il déplaça l'armoire pour la mettre devant la fenêtre. Gilbert n'allait sûrement pas apprécier le changement de décoration mais tant pis. Il revint vers le fils adoptif de Francis qui continuait de se cacher.

- C'est bon, il n'y a plus de soleil.

- Ou…Oui m-mais….

- Mais quoi ?

- Vous…Tu…Tu es nu, A-Allistor…

- Oui. Ca te gêne ?

- Ou-Oui…

- Roh.

Le vampire enfila rapidement son kilt et indiqua à l'autre qu'il pouvait sortir son nez de sous les draps.

- On va descendre. Je passe devant, au cas où il y aurait d'autres fenêtres. Tu viens à peine d'être changé en vampire, l'exposition au soleil est encore trop dangereuse pour toi.

- Et…Et toi ?

- Moi je suis rôdé. Il faut vraiment que je sorte sans protection, dehors, en plein soleil, pour être brûlé.

Leur descente jusqu'à la cuisine se fit sans mal. Soit Gilbert était paranoïaque, soit il n'aimait pas le soleil. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans l'escalier, dans le salon et dans la cuisine. Même celle de leur chambre n'était pas bien grande.

- Bonjour, vous avez bien dormi ?

- Euh…Bonjour. Oui, on a bien dormi.

Le vampire haussa un sourcil. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir vu cette jeune femme hier. De longs cheveux bruns coiffés en de jolies boucles et des yeux verts. Elle portait une jolie robe rouge et blanche.

- Je m'appelle Elizaveta Herdevary. Je suis la femme de Gilbert.

- Il ne s'appelait pas Beilschmidt ?

- Il peut aller crever pour que je prenne son nom de famille.

- Oh.

- Bonjour, Elizaveta, bonjour messieurs.

Ils se retournèrent et virent un autre homme qui n'était pas là la veille. Il se tenait très droit et un grain de beauté ornait le coin de sa lèvre. Ses yeux mauves étaient chaussés de lunettes rectangulaires et une étrange mèche bouclée s'élevait au milieu de ses cheveux bruns bien coiffés.

- Je suis Roderich Edelstein, un cousin de Gilbert.

- Oh, il vit avec toute sa famille ?

- Oui. Enfin, à peu près.

- Ce que j'adore depuis que j'ai rencontré Francis, c'est que dès que je pose une question, j'ai le droit à « à peu près » ou « peut-être » ou « je crois ». C'est fantastique, tu n'imagines même pas.

- Oh, je comprend ce sentiment, Gilbert est comme ça aussi.

- Ah. Et bien ça y est, j'ai trouvé un nom à leur race.

Francis entra à ce moment-là, Stefan dans les bras.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Les casse-couilles.

- Oh.

- Guten morgen, tout le monde.

Encore un nouvel arrivant. Un grand blond aux yeux bleus, plutôt bien bâti.

- Je suis Ludwig, le petit frère de Gilbert.

- J'aurais dit le contraire…

- Kesese, GUTEN MORGEN TOUT LE MONDE !

La pile électrique albinos arriva et sauta sur le dos de son petit frère qui soupira d'un air désespéré. Il se mit à décoiffer ses cheveux si bien collés à son crâne.

- Tu vis avec toute ta famille ?

- Presque. Y'a encore Vash et Lily, ils sont partis tôt faire les courses. Mon père et mes deux sœurs aînées ne vivent pas avec nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Choix personnel de leur part. Et…Ah, je vais réveiller mon assistante.

- Je suis déjà réveillée…lança une petite voix ensommeillée.

Gilbert rigola et se pencha, prenant dans ses bras la propriétaire de la petite voix. Ce n'était qu'une enfant. Son assistante n'était qu'une petite fille d'à peine six ans. Elle avait un visage angélique encadré de longs cheveux blonds à peine retenus par un serre-tête à fleurs. Ses grands yeux gris étaient encore embrumés de sommeil et elle flottait dans une robe blanche.

- Je vous présente Léanne, c'est ma géniale assistante !

* * *

Vous vouliez l'arrivée badass du grand viking ? Le voilà XDD

Review ? :3


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Shattered wings

Rating : M (histoire d'être original, quoi)

Personnages : Ecosse (Allistor) et France (Francis)

Réumé : Allistor n'aime pas les humains. Et pourtant, pas le choix, il allait bien devoir supporter celui-ci chez lui pendant quelques temps...

Note de l'auteur : Gilbert et Allistor devraient compter les trucs qu'ils se mangent en pleine poire et voir qui en a pris le plus XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Francis était immédiatement tombé en extase devant l'adorable petite fille, reposant Stefan au sol. Le petit roux fila immédiatement derrière les jambes d'Allistor pour observer l'enfant de loin. Bizarrement, il avait toujours eu plus peur des gamins de son âge que des adultes.

- Ton assistante est une enfant, en quoi peut-elle t'aider ? interrogea-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas une simple enfant. C'est une ange.

Le blond se retourna, interloqué, et le vampire haussa un sourcil.

- Une ange ? Sous une forme matérielle ? Sur Terre ? A cet âge-là ?

- Je sais ce que vous pensez et je ne suis pas un kidnappeur, merci. Surtout que je vois mal comment on peut kidnapper un ange…

- Ceux qui veulent le faire trouvent toujours un moyen de le faire.

- Ouais, bah pas moi. Je vous avoue que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris, moi non plus…Je sais qu'un ange n'est pas sensé aller sur Terre, sauf sous forme spirituelle, avant sa majorité. Je sais tout ça. Et pourtant…Elle a sept ans. Je l'ai trouvée il y a deux mois, devant ma porte. J'ai beau être germanique, j'pense pas que ce soient les cigognes qui l'ont amenée ici. Je pense…Que sa famille l'a abandonnée parce qu'il avaient des problèmes.

- Ou peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'elle ?

- Non. Sinon, pourquoi l'auraient-ils soigneusement déposée devant chez moi ? Dans toute la Prusse…

- L'Allemagne, Gilbert. Ca s'appelle l'Allemagne. La Prusse, c'est fini.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'oublie tout le temps. Bref, je sais bien que je suis génial et tout ça, mais si j'avais été un ordinaire péquin comme tous les allemands, voire comme tout le monde, pourquoi la famille de Léanne m'aurait-elle choisie ? Mais les faits sont tout autres. Je suis quasi-immortel. Et je sais me battre. Ces gens veulent que je protège Léanne. Elle…Elle n'arrive pas à remonter au Sanctuaire. Elle n'arrive pas à se mettre sous forme de spirituelle, elle est bloquée dans son propre corps. Alors je dois m'en occuper et la protéger. Je ne sais pas contre quoi. Mais je dois le faire.

Francis acquiesça et caressa les cheveux de la petite ange d'un air compatissant. Il s'était souvent occupé d'anges. Les parents venaient le chercher et l'emmenaient au Sanctuaire. Parfois, il avait vu des enfants anges se promener sur Terre. Mais de manière immatérielle. Sous leurs formes spirituelles. Normalement, leurs parents ou les gens s'occupant d'eux les empêchaient d'aller sur Terre sous leur forme corporelle pour leur éviter des ennuis. Comme se faire enlever. Gilbert devait protéger Léanne de ça. Mais sûrement d'un autre danger…Un danger venant du Sanctuaire lui-même ?

- Dis-moi, Léanne, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Pas vraiment… Je me rappelle juste que maman m'a dit de ne pas chercher à les rejoindre, que je devais attendre ici, avec tonton Gilbert.

- Tonton Gilbert ?

- C'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça. (la petite fille eut un doux rire) Maman l'appelle « Cet imbécile de Gil' ».

- Oh. Gilbert, tu en connais beaucoup des femmes qui t'appellent comme ça ?

- Ben…Toutes ? Même ma femme m'appelle comme ça.

Allistor rigola lorsque l'albinos se prit un coup de poêle de la part de la femme en question, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas à se faire appeler par SON surnom par d'autres femmes.

- Inutile de chercher –ouille, ma tête-, Francis. Je connais le nom de sa mère –elle n'a pas de père- et de ses frères et sœurs. Sauf qu'ils viendront la chercher quand ils seront hors de danger. J'ignore quel est ce danger, mais…Je suppose que c'est à eux de le combattre. Et à moi de protéger Léanne.

- Si tu le vois comme ça. Tu as sûrement raison.

- Normal, je suis génial !

L'albinos s'installa à table et invita ses invités à faire de même. Stefan s'assit à côté de Léanne, l'observant timidement. Elle lui sourit et il devint plus rouge encore que la nappe écarlate. La veille, Allistor s'était demandé pourquoi Gilbert avait-il une si grande table alors qu'il l'imaginait vivre seul. A présent, il comprenait. En comptant Vash et Lily qui venaient de rentrer, sept personnes vivaient ici. Plus Francis, Stefan et lui, invités, donc. Et il était étonné du caractère de leur hôte. Le reste de sa famille semblait calme. A part sa femme qui avait sûrement le sang chaud pour lui balancer de tels coups de poêle, tous étaient tranquilles et posés. Même Léanne. Quoique, il avait connu peu d'anges excentriques –mais il en avait connu quand même-. C'était un petit peu comme leur famille. Ils avaient tous un fort caractère sauf Dylan qui préférait la voie pacifique. Bon, et Rowen.

- Gilbert, j'aimerais, et ce n'est pas une option, c'est un ordre, que tu me dises comment tu vas…Redonner une aile à Stefan.

- Une prothèse.

- J'avais compris. Sauf que si c'était aussi simple, ça ferait bien longtemps qu'on en utiliserait. Ce n'est pas comme un bras, Gilbert. Tu comprends bien, ça ? Si on te tape dans le bras, tu as juste mal dans le bras. Si on tape dans nos ailes, la douleur se faire ressentir dans le corps tout entier.

- Je sais.

- Tu as déjà fait…Ce genre de chose ? Je veux dire, une prothèse pour aile.

- Oui. Un vampire, je lui ai refait la paire, et à un démon, il lui manquait la gauche.

- Je vois.

Le vampire resta longuement silencieux, réfléchissant. L'albinos pencha la tête, sentant qu'il avait encore des questions. Allistor hésita quelques instants avant de rouvrir la bouche.

- Hier…Tu as demandé depuis combien de temps, l'accident de Stefan était survenu…Est-ce que…

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu as perdu les tiennes ?

- Vous êtes vraiment des casses-couilles, tous autant que vous êtes.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment, kesese ! Alors, combien de temps ?

- A peu près…Je dirais…Soixante-dix ans ?

Gilbert recracha violemment son café sur le pauvre Roderich en face de lui. Le roux soupira, habitué à ce genre de réactions.

- Mais…Les deux ?!

- Les deux.

- A la racine ?!

- A la racine. Avec un morceau de mon dos en prime, je suppose.

L'albinos se pencha sur son ami blond et lui demanda dans un murmure qu'il voulait discret (mais qui ne l'était absolument pas) si le vampire avait toute sa tête. Le concerné soupira et affirma que oui, s'attirant un regard suspicieux de la part du mécanicien.

- Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit !

- Je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de vampires qui restaient sains d'esprit aussi longtemps après avoir subi un truc pareil.

- Je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup d'humains télépathes, immortels et aussi chiants que vous deux.

- Un point pour lui, commenta Ludwig.

- Sauf qu'on a nos raisons. Tu es un vampire normal, non ?

Le roux eut un sourire malicieux.

- A peu près ? Enfin, je crois. Je suppose.

- Rancunier, hein ?

- Kirkland. Je suis un vampire pur sang héritier d'une longue lignée, blablabla. Ca aide. Et puis…Quand on a une famille à protéger, on a pas le droit de devenir de fou.

L'albinos eut un doux sourire et regarda tendrement les autres habitants de la maisonnée.

- Oui. Je suppose…Que je comprends ce sentiment. Bon ! Donc, la douleur et le fait de savoir que tu ne voleras plus jamais ne t'ont pas rendu dingue. Je ne peux que te féliciter. Mais…Désolé. Soixante-dix ans…C'est trop long. Tu l'as dis toi-même, lorsqu'on frappe une aile, la douleur se fait ressentir dans le corps entier. Les nerfs des ailes sont connectés partout, jusqu'au moindre des orteils. Le principe d'une prothèse, c'est de connecter des nerfs mécaniques à ceux-ci. En soixante-dix ans…Les tiens sont tous morts, il faudrait que je…Que je…Que je les remplace. Et je n'en suis pas capable. Désolé.

- Tiens, il n'y a pas de film où on remplace les nerfs des gens ? le railla le vampire.

- Eh ! Je n'ai pas dit que c'était impossible. J'ai dis que j'en étais incapable.

- Oh, le génial toi n'en est pas capable ?

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Francis ! Ton petit ami est chiant !

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami…

- C'est une technique de persuasion, à force que je vous le dise, vous allez finir ensemble. Je veux voir si ça marche vraiment, je pourrais m'en servir pour mes patients !

Le blond lui demanda de faire ses tests sur d'autres personnes qu'eux et son ami lui indiqua clairement qu'il pouvait aller se faire cuire un œuf. Mais Allistor n'en avait pas fini avec leur « médecin » et lui demanda de lui expliquer en détails la manière dont allait se dérouler l'opération de son petit frère. Et s'il entendait la moindre chose comme « pas sûr » ou « risque », il mettait son poing dans le nez de l'albinos pour avoir osé penser faire quelque chose de risqué sur Stefan, dans celui de Francis pour lui avoir donné un faux espoir et il partirait en défonçant la porte pour faire bonne mesure.

- Hm…Tout d'abord, Allistor…Tiens, c'est drôle, quand j'entend ton nom j'ai envie de chanter une chanson débile du genre qui répète en boucle « Allistor le castor, Allistor le castor ! ».

- J'ai une tronche de castor

Francis s'étouffa de rire en imaginant le vampire avec une tête de castor. Le castor…Enfin, Allistor, lui mit une baffe derrière la tête. Il ne frappa pas Gilbert, préférant le garder en un seul morceau pour l'opération de son petit frère.

- Bon. Je disais. Allistor, installer une prothèse, c'est connecter des nerfs mécaniques à des nerfs humains. Et une anesthésie, ça endort les nerfs. Donc…

- Tu vas ...Tu vas lui faire ça sans anesthésie ?!

- Calme-toi ! Jusqu'ici, je n'avais aucun système pour apaiser la douleur de mes patients, c'est vrai. J'avais bien essayé d'en shooter un avec de la drogue mais il est devenu accro et…Euh…Je l'ai jamais revu en fait. BREF, BREF ! C'est un épisode du passé sans trop d'importance ! Maintenant, j'ai Léanne, et c'est mon assistante ! C'est une ange…Et elle…Euh…Je ne sais pas précisément ce qu'elle fait, mais elle arrive à détourner l'attention de mes patients de la douleur.

Le vampire observa la petite ange de la tête aux pieds d'un œil circonspect.

- Elle aurait douze ans de plus et un bon 95 D, je pourrais comprendre, mais là, j'ai un doute.

- Ton petit ami est un pervers, Francis.

- Il va voir où je lui met sa technique de persuasion…

- Allistor, oublies ses bêtises.

- Je dois oublier son existence ?

- …Tu n'as pas complètement tort.

- EH ! Je suis génial, kesese ! Bon, tu acceptes l'opération, pour Stefan ? Je viendrais faire des maintenances régulières pour changer sa prothèse, afin qu'elle reste proportionnelle à sa taille, vu qu'il va grandir.

- Ah…Oui, évidemment. Stefan ? Tu comprends que c'est de toi qu'on parle ?

- Oui…

- Tu serais d'accord pour qu'on te mette une nouvelle aile ? (le petit roux hocha la tête) Même si ça fait un peu mal ?

Bien décidé, l'enfant hocha à nouveau la tête. Avec un soupir, Allistor confia son petit frère à l'albinos qui se leva d'un air déterminé.

- Bien ! Autant s'y mettre tant que j'ai le ventre plein !

- Euh et lui ? Les opérations, ça se fait à jeun, non ?

- Pas celle-là. Léanne ?

- Je suis prête ! Tu viens, petit Stefan ?

Le petit roux prit à nouveau la couleur d'une tomate, surtout lorsque la petite blonde lui prit la main pour l'emmener à la salle d'opération. Gilbert posa une main sur l'épaule d'Allistor et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais, finalement, se ravisa et suivit sa jeune assistance.

- C'est sa manière d'essayer de te rassurer. Il a du mal à trouver les mots pour ce genre de chose.

- Ah bah merci Francis, j'aurais eu du mal à deviner, là.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il va assurer. Il est génial.

- …Ca doit bien marcher son truc de persuasion là. Si je commence à vouloir sortir avec toi, empêches-moi.

- Non, mais c'est vrai ! Pour ça, il est génial. C'est son domaine.

* * *

Stefan s'inquiéta en voyant la porte se refermer et en constatant que son grand frère ne pouvait pas venir avec lui. Mais la si gentille petite fille lui sourit. Gilbert le déshabilla et l'allongea sur une table. Il s'agita un peu, la situation lui rappelant un très mauvais souvenir. Mais Léanne le rassura une nouvelle fois. L'albinos prit ses petits poignets et les emprisonna dans des sangles métalliques avant de faire de même avec ses chevilles. La petite blonde se mit devant lui, plongeant ses grands yeux gris dans ses yeux verts effrayés, et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

- Tu dois bien me regarder dans les yeux, Stefan, d'accord ?

Le roux acquiesça mais entendit un vrombissement métallique derrière lui et essaya de se retourner. Léanne pressa ses doigts.

- Stefan, que mes yeux. Il n'y a plus rien autour, d'ailleurs ? Juste mes yeux…

* * *

Léan : Je suis un guerrier viking de deux mètres pas...Pas...

Stefan : Une adorable petite assistante en robe avec de beaux yeux gris ?

Léan : Arrêtes de ricaner.

Review ? :3


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Shattered wings

Rating : M (histoire d'être original, quoi)

Personnages : Ecosse (Allistor) et France (Francis)

Réumé : Allistor n'aime pas les humains. Et pourtant, pas le choix, il allait bien devoir supporter celui-ci chez lui pendant quelques temps...

Note de l'auteur : J'ai rien branlé ces derniers temps, je vous demande de m'excuser...Valà un chapitre bien long pour la peine ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Trois heures étaient déjà passées et Francis était en train d'envisager d'attacher Allistor à sa chaise pour l'empêcher de continuer à faire les cent pas. Quoique. Il ferait les cents pas avec la chaise sur le dos. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être inquiet pour son petit frère mais bon. Sa nervosité commençait à être contagieuse. La famille de Gilbert passait et repassait sans trop leur prêter attention, vaquant à leurs occupations habituelles. Elizaveta lisait, Ludwig faisait le ménage, Roderich jouait du piano, Vash et Lily jouaient aux échecs.

Soudain, la femme du mécanicien s'effondra sur son fauteuil. Le vampire s'en approcha et lui tapota la joue. Pas de réaction. Il commença à paniquer, étant déjà sur les nerfs.

Personne ne semblait réagir. Pas même Francis.

- Eh, elle est évanouie !

- Ce n'est pas grave, laisse-la, lui répondit Ludwig.

Le roux l'observa comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

- Mais elle est évanouie !

- Et je te dis que ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais t'as un problème ! Elle a fait UN MALAISE !

- Ja.

Allistor laissa tomber et prit le livre que lisait la jeune femme pour le poser sur la table basse. Il la prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers Roderich.

- Où est l'hôpital le plus proche ?

- Pas besoin d'hôpital, Gilbert s'en occupera.

- Mais il est en pleine opération !

- Il s'en occupera après.

- …Francis, ils sont dingues ou quoi ?

- Non, ils ont raison, elle n'a pas besoin d'hôpital.

- Pourquoi ? Elle fait ça souvent ? Et ça inquiète personne ?

- C'est normal. Ne t'inquiète pas, Allistor.

Le vampire reposa Elizaveta sur le fauteuil et l'observa quelques instants sans comprendre. Elle venait de s'évanouir sans aucune raison et personne ne semblait choqué. Mais après tout, pourquoi ça l'étonnait ? Depuis qu'il côtoyait Francis, il avait dû revisiter sa définition de l'impossible. Un requin-poulpe à deux têtes pourrait sortir de l'évier que le blond se contenterait de soupirer en disant un truc du genre que ces machins étaient incapables de se tenir tranquilles. Alors une jeune femme qui s'évanouit, apparemment assez fréquemment, sans aucune raison apparente, quoi de plus normal ?

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de l'humain dans le canapé. Mais ne tint pas plus de trente secondes avant de se lever à nouveau.

- Je vais voir comment va Matthew.

- Il a dit qu'il refusait qu'on vienne le voir.

- Je sais.

- Et il a essayé de me mordre quand j'ai voulu le voir quand même.

- Je sais aussi et c'est normal. Un vampire qui vient à peine d'être transformé n'est pas stable et il ne veut pas te blesser, Francis. Mais je suis bien plus fort que lui. S'il veut se défouler sur moi, y'a pas de problème.

- Hm. Sois prudent, et ne le blesse pas.

- Mouais, t'en fais pas…Tu m'appelles quand Gilbert a fini si je suis pas revenu avant, hein !

- Mais oui !

- Et, euh, tu la surveille…

Le vampire désigna la jeune femme encore évanouie. Francis acquiesça en souriant devant le regard encore interloqué d'Allistor. Finalement, le roux disparut dans les escaliers et alla frapper à la porte de Matthew. Il n'eut droit qu'à un « Laissez-moi tranquille ! » étouffé. Il en déduit facilement que le blond devait être enfoui sous ses couvertures. Il en avait vu des humains exsangues n'ayant d'autre choix de de devenir vampire. Dylan avait travaillé dans un hôpital spécialisé dans ces cas-là, à une époque, et Allistor étant jeune l'y accompagnait souvent. Et il devinait facilement ce que ressentait le fils adoptif de Francis. De la peur. La peur de ne plus pouvoir vivre une vie normale. De la douleur physique due à la transformation. De l'appréhension. Et s'il oubliait de fermer sa fenêtre et brûlait ? Et s'il ne supportait pas le goût du sang ? Et s'il mourrait en vol ?

Et si Francis ne le voyait plus comme son fils après ça ?

Question tout à fait stupide selon le roux mais il aurait parié ses ailes –s'il en avait encore- que c'était la principale interrogation de Matthew en ce moment même.

Certains humains ne supportaient pas la transformation et se suicidaient en allant au soleil ou en se laissant dépérir. Parce que, parfois, et même souvent, leurs familles les rejetaient. Par peur de se faire mordre ou tout simplement par racisme. Leurs compagnons, maris, femmes, petits amis, petites amies, les quittaient. Qui voudrait partager sa vie avec une créature de la nuit ? Une chose vivant à l'écart de tout rayon du soleil –du moins jusqu'à un certain âge-.

Et qui voudrait voir ses proches dépérir et mourir en se sachant immortel ? Les voir vieillir. Voir ses enfants mourir. Ses petits-enfants mourir. Ses arrière-petits-enfants mourir. Voir toute sa lignée être enterrée. Être incapable de se rappeler les naissances et les premiers rires, les mariages et les premiers amours, les joies et les partages. Ne voir plus que cette accumulation de pierres tombales.

Il entra.

- Matthew ? C'est Allistor.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Remerciant sa vision nocturne –en même temps un vampire sans vision nocturne, c'est un peu comme une chauve-souris muette. Ca cogne contre les murs-, il s'approcha du lit. Une boule se formait sous la couette. Il s'assit calmement, connaissant les réactions brutales qu'un humain en pleine transformation pouvait avoir. Et il voulait rassurer Matthew, pas l'empêcher de lui arracher la trachée avec les dents. Lentement, une petite tête blonde émergea pour l'observer. Les si beaux yeux bleus du jeune homme avaient virés au rouge sang –un état passager, ils redeviendront bleus dans quelques semaines- et étaient remplis de larmes. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, dévoilant ses canines à présent pointues et aiguisées, prêtes à l'emploi. C'est face à son visage qu'Allistor réalisa qu'il était venu ici pour le réconforter mais n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi dire.

- Euh, tu sais, c'est pas si terrible d'être un vampire.

Des fois, il se désespérait lui-même.

L'humain renifla et sortit de sous la couette pour s'asseoir à côté du roux sans un mot, s'appuyant un peu contre lui. Ses genoux étaient repliés contre sa poitrine et il les maintenait ainsi grâce à ses bras. Son corps tout entier était secoué de soubresauts, comme un furieux hoquet.

- Francis s'inquiète tu sais.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, laissant un long silence.

- Je suppose que c'est normal, c'est ton père.

Bien, maintenant il se mettait à dire n'importe quoi pour combler le vide. Ce n'était pas son genre, pourtant. D'habitude, il aimait bien les silences dans les conversations. Lorsqu'il discutait avec Dylan, ils pouvaient échanger durant un quart d'heure puis laisser passer une bonne heure à simplement boire. Lui lisait et son aîné faisait souvent de la couture ou du tricot –et il soutenait que ce n'était pas un passe-temps de grand-mère-.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler, hein ?

Un nouveau silence. Il avait l'impression de se parler à lui-même.

- Je comprends. C'est tout nouveau ce que tu vis. Ca doit être effrayant. Moi j'en sais rien, je suis né comme ça. Je parie que tu entends mon sang pulser dans mes veines. Mais ne me mords pas, le sang de vampire, c'est vraiment dégueulasse, et ça ne nourrit pas. J'crois qu'on a pas de fer dans le sang ou un truc comme ça.

- …C'est vrai ?

- Essaye par toi-même, on vis d'expérience.

Ravi d'avoir pu lui tirer trois mots, Allistor tendit son poignet au blond. Matthew hésita quelques instants mais le vampire l'encouragea à le faire, aussi, il le mordit. Avant de relever la tête en grimaçant, faisant rire le roux.

- C'est pas bon, hein ?

- N-non…

- Quand j'étais gamin je mordais mes sœurs…Un jour Carlin en a eu marre et m'a forcé à me mordre moi-même et boire mon propre sang sous peine de « t'exploser ta foutue tronche contre la porte du garage ». Je peux te dire qu'après ça j'ai arrêté.

L'humain en pleine transformation rit doucement à l'anecdote. Puis se mut à nouveau dans son silence.

- Tu sais, je n'ai plus d'ailes.

Les yeux rouges se levèrent sur lui.

- Nan, j'en ai plus. On me les a arraché. Un humain. Et tu sais, un vampire sans ailes…Bah c'est comme une femme sans seins. Ca reste un vampire mais…C'est pas pareil. Tiens, tu vois les grandes réunions d'été ? Normalement, les vampires les loupent pour rien au monde Sinon tu es exclu, tu vois. Mais bon, la plupart du temps, pendant cette réunion, on vole. Alors quand tu es cloué au sol…Ca le fait pas.

- C'est…C'est triste…

- Bof, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. J'ai mes abrutis de frères et sœurs, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Parce que même si je suis cloué au sol, ils peuvent atterrir et être au sol avec moi. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Pas de réponse.

- C'est pas grave si tu deviens un vampire. Francis ça reste ton père adoptif. De toute façon il serait mal placé pour te rejeter pour ta différence.

Matthew se renferma encore un peu plus sur lui, enfouissant son visage entre ses jambes. Allistor eut même du mal à entendre son « Comment tu as…As…Deviné que je pensais à…à ça… ? ». Il prit un temps pour répondre.

- Parce que c'est le premier truc que j'ai pensé vis-à-vis de ma mère. Tu vois, je venais de me faire arracher les ailes, et ma première pensée a été que j'allais me prendre une raclée par ma mère (il eut un rire) il faut dire qu'elle a du caractère ! Et je pensais qu'après m'avoir mis une bonne raclée, elle allait me foutre à la porte en me traitant d'incapable. Mais non. Elle a pleuré –et ça je peux te dire que je pensais même pas que c'était possible !- et m'a pris contre elle.

Il marqua une pause.

- Et ensuite, elle m'a mis une raclée.

- P-pourquoi… ?

- Il faudrait que je te raconte tout le schmilblick. Et c'est long.

- On…On a le temps…

Un soupir échappa au roux.

- T'en parles pas à Francis alors. Je n'veux pas de sa pitié.

- P-promis…

- Bien. Alors, tu vois, j'ai beaucoup de frères et sœurs. Et l'un d'eux, c'est Arthur. C'était y'a soixante-dix ans, il avait à peine une dizaine d'années. C'était un sale morveux qui passait son temps à refuser sa condition de vampire. Allez savoir pourquoi…Et il sortait souvent sans autorisation en dehors de la maison familiale –à l'époque, j'y vivais-. Et un jour il s'est fait chopé par des humains, des chasseurs de vampires. Sauf que ça n'a rien d'intéressant, un marmot comme ça. Encore s'il avait été une fille, ils auraient pu attendre et le prostituer. Mais là…Ses ailes sont toutes petites et elles n'ont pas encore d'articulations. Juste des petites membranes. Son sang est trop jeune pour avoir un quelconque effet. Bref, il servait à rien. Donc ils ont utilisé la technique du pêcheur, utiliser le petit poisson pour choper un plus gros poisson. Chez nous les Kirkland, c'est bien connu, les femmes sont plus fortes que les hommes, donc ils ont préféré s'attaquer à un homme. J'ai eu le malheur d'être le…Le…Le plus grand je suppose, en taille. –Ou alors le plus beau-. Le deal était simple, je leur offrais tout ce que j'avais à offrir et ils me rendaient Arthur. J'ai accepté. Ils ont failli me vider de mon sang ces cons. Et ils m'ont arraché les ailes. Je peux t'assurer que c'est une expérience qui n'a rien d'agréable. Et puis…J'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais naïf à l'époque. A aucun moment ils n'avaient eu l'intention de me laisser repartir avec Arthur. Ils comptaient me tuer, puis proposer le même marché à Dylan, puis à Rowen, j'en sais rien…Mais ils voulaient y faire passer toute la famille. Sauf qu'ils ont fait une grosse connerie, ils ont laissé Arthur assister à ma torture. Le pauvre, il allait déjà pas très bien mais alors en comprenant que j'allais me faire tuer…Il a eu très peur. Donc il a eu une réaction très…Kirklandaise.

- Ah ?

- Il a tout fait sauter.

- Que…Quoi ?

- Si, si, c'est très Kirklandais ça. Typique même. On aime bien faire sauter les trucs. Et on est des mages, en plus d'être des vampires. Arthur est très puissant, il a un potentiel de dingue, vraiment ! …Mais il est nul –je le soupçonne d'inconsciemment refuser de s'améliorer depuis ce jour-. Il ne contrôle rien. Et là…Bah il a rien contrôlé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je me suis réveillé au beau milieu de la forêt, en sang, les trois quart des os brisés, plus assez d'énergie pour me régénérer, y'avait des morceaux d'arbre partout, et à quinze mètres de là où on était, y'avait un énorme trou brûlé et des cadavres partout. Ma condition de vampire m'a sauvé de justesse. Et Arthur…Et bien cet idiot a utilisé presque toute son énergie à faire ça et a bien failli me claquer entre les doigts. Maintenant, imagine la réaction de ma famille quand ils ont entendu un bruit contre la porte. Ont ouverts. Et m'ont trouvé à moitié mort, complètement effondré, incapable de faire un pas de plus, à moitié à poil en prime, le dos saccagé, plus d'ailes, et un Arthur dans les vapes dans les bras.

- Oh…

- C'est pas très Kirklandais « Oh ». Ca a plutôt pas mal gueulé. Et je pensais que ma famille ne voudrait plus de moi parce que je n'étais plus pareil. Déjà au niveau physique, je n'avais plus d'ailes. Mais aussi au plan mental. J'ai commencé à m'opposer à tout ce qui pourrait mettre mes cadets en danger, à refuser qu'ils aillent à l'école, les empêcher de sortir. On m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas possible et j'ai su que je ne saurais vivre avec eux en les sachant courir de perpétuels dangers comme ça. Donc je me suis exilé dans mon bon vieux château écossais. Ma mère a approuvé mon choix. Mais personne ne m'a rejeté, tu vois ? Alors pourquoi Francis te rejetterait, hm ?

- Il…Il est tellement…Fort…C-comme toi…

- Et alors ? Tu es fort aussi. Déjà, tu le supportes. Et tu…

- N-non, je ne suis p-pas fort…P-parce qu'il…il veut reprendre le dessus…

- Hein ?

- Il…En ce moment il arrive à…A prendre mon…Mon esprit et…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Il…

- LE GENIAL MOI-MEME ET MA GENIALE ASSISTANTE AVONS FINI NOTRE GENIALE OPERATION !

* * *

Arthur : Comment ça les femmes sont plus fortes chez les Kirkland ?

Hermeline : Un problème petit frère ?

Carlin : Tu veux peut-être qu'on vérifie ?

Anna : Monsieur le nul en magie.

Nolwenn : Incapable de réussir un sort.

Review ? :3


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : Shattered wings

Rating : M (histoire d'être original, quoi)

Personnages : Ecosse (Allistor) et France (Francis)

Réumé : Allistor n'aime pas les humains. Et pourtant, pas le choix, il allait bien devoir supporter celui-ci chez lui pendant quelques temps...

Note de l'auteur : Bon, on commence à rentrer dans le gros de la fic', c't'à dire le truc qui m'a demand pas mal de boulot de réflexion (et voui, je réfléchis des fois). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Allistor n'en revenait pas alors qu'il inspectait les ailes de Stefan. S'il n'avait pas su laquelle avait été arrachée, il n'aurait su dire laquelle était fausse. Incroyable. Gilbert était réellement un génie. L'albinos, d'ailleurs, ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui-même et sur son assistante. C'était incroyable et complètement impensable. Même sa sœur, Carlin, qu'il considérait comme une génie dans le domaine de la mécanique, n'était pas capable de telles prouesses.

- Tu as mal ? interrogea-t-il son petit frère.

- Plus trop…

- Tu as eu mal ?

- Je sais plus…

- Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne t'en souviennes plus ?

- C'est Léanne, répondit à sa place Gilbert. Je vous ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas précisément ce qu'elle fait, je ne suis qu'un humain –un génial humain- mais…Je sais pas. Elle n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Je suppose qu'elle montre à mes patients un aperçu du Sanctuaire, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je sais pas.

- Alleluia, il ne sait pas.

- Ca te réjouit à ce point-là qu'un de nous deux ignore quelques choses ? rit Francis.

- Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, justement : Oui !

Les deux étranges humains l'embêtèrent gentiment à ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'il les menace de les mordre jusqu'à exsanguination. Enfin, il se rappela de ce qui s'était passé avec la femme du mécanicien et l'en avertir, montrant Elizaveta toujours endormie (seulement endormie ?) sur le fauteuil. L'albinos fronça les sourcils et soupira, allant prendre la brune dans ses bras, écartant tendrement quelques mèches indisciplinées de son front.

- Je m'occupe de toi ce soir, ma belle, d'accord ?

- Ce soir ? Elle a fait un malaise, Gilbert et…

- C'est normal. Ne t'en fais pas. Elle est…Fatiguée. Ne t'en fais pas, occupes-toi de ton frère, je m'occupe de ma femme.

Le vampire ne put protester que l'autre disparut dans l'escalier avec l'évanouie dans les bras. Francis posa une main apaisante sur son épaule en lui expliquant qu'eux, les humains dans leur genre, étaient particuliers et, bien souvent, leurs familles l'étaient aussi. Allistor n'insista pas et reporta son attention sur Stefan qui discutait avec Léanne. Enfin, qui essayait d'aligner deux mots cohérents sans trop bégayer. Ils étaient adorables ensemble.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna.

Ludwig alla décrocher et discuta quelques instants avec son interlocuteur avant de tendre le combiné au roux.

- Hein ?

- C'est pour vous.

Impossible. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il savoir qu'il était là ? A moins que…

Il s'empara de l'appareil et apostropha l'autre d'un « Generotruc ?! » haineux, qu'il voulut accompagner d'une menace de mort. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

« ALLISTOR KIRKLAND ! CA FAIT PRESQUE DEUX SEMAINES QUE TU AS DISPARU ! »

- …Ma…Maman… ?

« OUI « MAMAN » ! OU ETAIS-TU PASSE ?! Injoignable sur ton portable ! Injoignable sur celui de Francis ! Disparus du Canada avec le gamin de Francis ! JE TE DONNE DEUX JOURS POUR RENTRER ! »

- Euh, oui, m'man, d'accord, mais…

« DEUX JOURS, ALLISTOR ! OU JE VIENS TE CHERCHER MOI-MEME ! »

- J'entends bien m'man mais…Comment tu as su qu'on était là ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Isolde se calma. Allistor l'entendit marmonner un « Il s'appelle comment ce con là, déjà ? » et Carlin lui répondre.

« Le petit ami de Carlin nous a dit qu'il savait où vous pouviez être. Un certain…Albert F. Jo…Ah, Alfred F. Jones, pardon. Il nous a d'abord fait appeler un espagnol, mais c'est une jeune fille qui nous a répondu, et vous n'étiez pas là-bas. Puis deux filles aux accents slaves et enfin ici. Et vous voilà. »

Le roux fronça les sourcils et demanda à Francis si le nom « Alfred F. Jones » lui évoquait quelque chose. Le bond haussa les épaules en signe de négation. Gilbert redescendit et eut la même réaction, ne connaissant absolument pas cet homme.

- D'accord…Tu sais Francis, à la réflexion, j'aime pas quand tu ignores quelque chose. Ca augmente ma tension. M'man ? Je peux parler avec ce type ?

Après un « bien sûr… » marmonné, Allistor entendit la voix de l'étrange homme. Sa voix était claire, forte. Un jeune homme, sûrement de bonne carrure. Sûr de lui et confiant. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Les hommes sûrs d'eux n'étaient pas toujours de bonne compagnie…Et d'où il se permettait de toucher à sa petite sœur ! Carlin avait beau être une des plus fortes personnalités de la famille, elle était sa petite sœur ! Il l'avait vu gigoter dans son berceau avec Seamas ! Ce mec avait pas à poser ses salles pattes sur elle !

- Hm, Alfred bidule ?

« Yes ? »

- Francis et Gilbert, ils ne te connaissent pas. Alors que toi tu les connais. Et j'aime pas trop, tu comprends. Qui es-tu ?

« Je suis la deuxième génération. Je sais tout d'eux, je veux les aider ! Parce que je suis un héros ! »

Avec un soupir, Allistor tendit le combiné à Francis, conscient qu'une discussion entre lui et l'autre ne mèneraient à rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette « deuxième génération ». Deuxième génération de quoi ? De gens comme Francis, Gilbert, Antonio et les deux filles ? A moins qu'ils ne soient les créateurs de ces générations d'il-ne-savait-quoi ? Trop de questions, et il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse de sitôt. Ecouter la conversation du blond ne ferait que le frustrer et l'énerver, aussi, il poussa les enfants à l'extérieur de la pièce, laissant les deux étranges humains seuls. La cuisine connectant avec le salon, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les emmener dans la bibliothèque, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il demanda à Stefan de ne pas faire de bêtises, voyant bien que la petite Léanne était habituée à cette pièce et savait ce qu'elle avait le droit, ou pas, de faire. Enfin, le petit roux était tellement absorbé par la blonde qu'une bêtise n'aurait pas pu lui venir à l'esprit.

Avec un soupir, le vampire parcourut les titres des ouvrages soigneusement entreposés sur les étagères, cherchant la manière dont Gilbert les avait rangés. Il avait bien remarqué à quel point le germanique était maniaque…Etait-ce par titres ou noms d'auteur ? Par taille peut-être…

Après en avoir ouvert quelques-uns, il en déduit qu'ils étaient entreposés par âge. Par époques. Il alla aux plus vieux. Quel âge l'albinos pouvait-il bien avoir ? Le même que Francis ? Francis lui avait dit qu'il était « très vieux », c'était assez vague…

Le livre au bout de l'étagère semblait vraiment ancien. Il l'ouvrit et constata que tout y était manuscrit. Et que ce n'était pas de l'allemand. Les caractères lui rappelaient du grec…Du grec ? Mais l'albinos avait mentionné la Prusse, il semblait vivre depuis longtemps sur le territoire germanique…

- Léanne ? Est-ce vrai que les anges sont polyglottes ?

La petite blonde acquiesça timidement.

- On connaît les langues humaines, oui…

- Peux-tu me traduire cette petite note, sur la première page ?

- Oui… « A Gilbert, cher enfant, puisse le destin t'être favorable. Aristote ».

- Aristote ? Aristote ?!

- C'est ce qui est écrit.

- …D'accord. Je vois. C'pas comme si c'était plus bizarre que le reste, de toute façon.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Francis qui fronçait les sourcils, semblait contrarié.

- Stefan, Allistor, j'ai l'autorisation de votre mère pour dépasser le délai de deux jours. On ne va nulle part, mais Alfred va venir ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer.

* * *

Nolwenn avait si peur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. D'abord, il y avait eu cette journée où Stefan était étrange. Puis il avait attaqué Matthew, le fils de Francis. Ils avaient été attrapés par les méchants et elle avait fini dans un petit endroit gris et froid avec Stefan. Allistor avait essayé de les libérer mais il n'avait pas réussi. Ensuite, on avait fait une copie d'elle. On lui avait expliqué que c'était un hologramme. Et la drôle de personne masquée l'avait emmenée dans une voiture en la berçant et en étant gentille avec elle. Après un long voyage durant lequel elle n'avait fait que pleurer et dormir, le vampire masqué l'avait confiée à des femmes, toujours des vampires, qui l'avaient installée dans cette jolie chambre bleue et verte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la personne masquée qui s'approcha d'elle.

- Salut, ma grande, tu t'es remise de tes émotions ?

- Oui…

- Tu as quel âge, rappelle-moi ?

- Trois ans…

- Oh, tu es une grande fille ! Nolwenn, c'est ton prénom ?

- Oui…

- Tu aimes bien ce prénom ?

La petite fille ne sut que répondre. Aimait-elle son prénom ? Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment choisi. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas d'avis dessus.

- Moi, je ne le trouve pas très joli. Que penses-tu de « Hope » ? Ca veut dire « espoir » en anglais.

- Hope…répéta l'enfant.

- Tu es mon espoir à moi, tu le sais ? Tu es plus qu'une simple sang-pur.

Oui, avec Nolwenn elle pourrait directement briser les Kirkland. Et avec eux, Francis. Cette petite était son espoir. Son sombre espoir de vengeance.

* * *

Allistor baîlla et se gratta la cuisse, cherchant vaguement les toilettes. Il s'était réveillé avec une envie pressante. Il se soulagea rapidement et, alors qu'il retournait à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Matthew, entendit des bruits étranges. Comme toute personne se respectant, il s'approcha de sa source, une porte, et y colla son oreille. Il reconnut la voix de Gilbert, et d'autres sons qu'il n'identifiait pas vraiment.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, je vais te remonter correctement…Là…Comme ça…Tu es magnifique… ».

Alors que le vampire se posait des questions sur l'étrange vie sexuelle du mécanicien, un « clac » retentissant se fit entendre.

« Voilà, tout est fermé, et tu es comme neuve. Je vais te laisser te reposer cette nuit, et je te remettrais en marche demain, d'accord ? Ce n'était rien de grave, juste un petit problème de ventilateur, tu as surchauffé… ».

D'accord, l'albinos employait de biens étranges mots pour ses machines.

« Allez, bonne nuit, ma belle Elizaveta ».

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du roux. Il avait bien dit « ma belle Elizaveta » ? La jeune femme serait…Une machine ? Un automate ? Un robot ? Non…Impossible, elle semblait réellement humaine…Mais était-ce vraiment impossible pour Gilbert ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule et, se retournant, il reconnut le visage de Francis.

- N'essayes pas de tout comprendre, Allistor.

Allistor ? Il l'appelait Allistor ? Et pas par un surnom débile ?

- Elizaveta c'est…

- Viens.

Le blond l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Stefan était blotti sous la couette. Il avait le sommeil profond et ne serait pas dérangé par leurs paroles.

- Elizaveta, c'est une…

- Allistor. Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir ?

- Mais évidemment, c'est…

- Un robot. Tout comme Roderick. Ludwig. Vash. Lily.

- Léanne… ?

- Non. Elle est de chair, elle. Gilbert est quelqu'un de très seul.

- Mais pourquoi il…

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne peux pas nous comprendre. Tu es presque immortel. Mais ta famille aussi.

- « Vous » comprendre ? Parce que toi aussi ? Matthew est un robot ?

- Non. Matthew n'est pas un robot, il est fait de chair et de sang, je te rassure. Quant à Gilbert…Fais comme si tu n'étais au courant de rien, il…Il est un peu fou tu sais. La nuit, il répare ses robots, les entretient, et programme leur réveil pour le lendemain. Et le matin il a oublié qu'il a fait ça, et il vit tranquillement avec sa famille. Il est heureux ainsi.

* * *

Gilbert : C'est pas génial du tout ça, je passe pour quoi moi ?!

Allistor : Un malade.

Review ? :3


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : Shattered wings

Rating : M (histoire d'être original, quoi)

Personnages : Ecosse (Allistor) et France (Francis)

Réumé : Allistor n'aime pas les humains. Et pourtant, pas le choix, il allait bien devoir supporter celui-ci chez lui pendant quelques temps...

Note de l'auteur : AAAAARGH ! Plus d'un mois que j'avais pas upload cette fiction, je mérite la mort ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Allistor eut beaucoup de mal à regarder Gilbert en face, ce matin-là, et ne put s'empêcher de fixer les membres de la famille mécanique du mécanicien, se prenant des coups de pied dans les jambes sous la table de la part de Francis lorsqu'il devenait trop insistant dans ses regards. Le blond lui avait répété encore et encore qu'il ne devait pas chercher à comprendre parce qu'il ne pourrait pas. Et, effectivement, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment pouvait-on en arriver à penser que des robots puissent remplacer notre famille ? Non, c'était…Vraiment trop étrange et malsain. Et qu'en pensaient les esprits de ces gens ? Gilbert ne s'était-il jamais demandé ce que ça pouvait faire à sa véritable famille d'être remplacée par des êtres –certes, très réalistes- de métal et de circuits électriques ? Mais bien vite, ses pensées furent chassées par une autre, bien plus douloureuse, qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le hanter, avec tout ce qui s'était passé.

Nolwenn.

Sa petite sœur, prisonnière de l'autre vampire taré. Comment annoncer ça à sa mère ? Et au reste de la famille ? Et Stefan ? Il était petit, il ne comprenait pas encore que sa sœur n'était plus là, même s'il semblait perdu. Léanne détournait suffisamment son attention pour le moment mais ça ne durerait pas. Et il suffisait que la petite blonde s'éloigne pour que ses yeux verts se remettent à examiner ce qui l'entourait, cherchant la silhouette familière de sa petite rousse à lui.

Dans la soirée, ils reçurent un message de Carlin leur indiquant qu'elle arrivait bientôt avec son fameux Alfred. L'écossais devait bien avouer que l'attitude de Francis et Gilbert l'inquiétaient pas mal. Ils semblaient nerveux et contrariés. Cette histoire de « deuxième génération » ne leur avait visiblement pas plus du tout.

Et lui, il n'était au courant de rien.

Et c'était hyper frustrant.

Il allait finir par mettre un pain à quelqu'un.

Gilbert avait demandé de protéger Léanne, Stefan et Matthew dans une pièce un peu à l'arrière tandis que Francis, Allistor et lui attendaient leurs « invités ». Le mécanicien avait insisté pour que son ami blond prenne une arme, un étrange revolver. Deux minces tuyaux joignaient la crosse et le canon ensemble. Lorsque le vampire avait demandé ce que c'était, l'albinos s'était contenté d'un « Rien, pas important » nerveux. L'humain n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise de tenir ça entre ses mains.

On toqua à la porte.

En sa qualité de quasi-immortel, le vampire aux cheveux rouges alla ouvrir. Il vit nettement sa sœur enclencher un mouvement pour lui mettre une droite mais le jeune homme l'accompagnant l'en empêcha. L'écossais haussa un sourcil. Il connaissait peu de gens capable d'arrêter un pain de Carlin Kirkland…

Alfred F. Jones était grand. De plutôt bonne stature, sa figure semblait sympathique. De ses cheveux bien coiffés s'échappait une mèche rebelle et des lunettes cachaient ses yeux bleus. Une veste de cuir couvrait ses épaules, lui apportant un style assez décontracté. Rien de désagréable ne se dégageait de lui. A première vue.

- Bonjour, vous devez être Allisor.

- Allistor. Y'a un T.

- Sorry. Allistor donc. Je suis Alfred F. Jones ! Votre…Euh…Beau frère ? tenta-t-il maladroitement.

- Ca, c'est encore à moi de décider si je te laisse poser tes pattes sur ma petite sœur.

- D'accord, excusez-moi…

Il avait l'air bien plus assuré au téléphone. En fait, il semblait intimidé par le vampire. Sûrement à cause de son âge et de son statut de grand frère de Carlin. Gilbert lui indiqua de le faire entrer. Allistor obtempéra et écarta subtilement sa sœur de l'américain qui grimaça en constatant qu'il était menacé.

- Je suis venu en paix et en héros !

- Ca, on en est pas sûrs.

- C'est quoi ces armes ?

- J'ai toujours craint que quelque chose comme toi n'arrive un jour. J'ai pris mes précautions.

- C'est pour nous exterminer… ?

- Vous ? Tu n'es donc pas tout seul…Mein Gott…

Francis posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Gilbert qui tremblait. Il ne savait pas précisément de quoi, si c'était de peur ou de colère.

- Pourquoi nous cherchais-tu ?

- C'est un pur hasard, je suis le petit ami de Carlin depuis presque un an.

- Hein ? réagit Allistor.

- Je vous l'ai jamais dit sinon vous alliez le cogner. Et je le préfère en un seul morceau.

- Voilà. Et elle m'a parlé de la disparition de ses frères et sa sœur avec vous, Francis. Je connaissais votre nom, je savais que vous étiez de la première génération…

- Comment le savais-tu ?

- Bah, c'était dans les connaissances que j'avais naturellement. Je peux pas vraiment expliquer. Je le savais, c'est tout.

Le blond et l'albinos s'entreregardèrent un court instant. Francis baissa son arme, faisant tressaillir le mécanicien qui trouvait ça trop imprudent, et s'approcha d'Alfred.

- Au téléphone, tu m'as dit que tu pouvais nous aider face à Generosis.

- Bien sûr ! La deuxième génération est bien plus puissante que la première ! Euh, sans vouloir vous vexer évidemment.

- Je ne suis pas vexé. Gilbert, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions.

- Ja, pas plus que nous à l'époque.

Sentant qu'il allait encore assister à une conversation sans queue ni tête (du moins pour lui), Allistor entraîna sa sœur avec lui dans la pièce du fond où se trouvaient la famille de Gilbert, Matthew ainsi que les deux enfants. Carlin soupira, voyant déjà arriver le sermon que son grand frère allait lui asséner.

- Carlin…Tu étais au courant que c'était un…Un…Un je-sais-pas-trop-quoi ?

- Oui.

- Et ça ne t'a pas semblé dangereux, non ? Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il pouvait te faire du tort ? On ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont ces gens-là ! Pourquoi es-tu restée avec lui ?!

- Tu restes bien avec Francis, toi.

Pris de court, le vampire aux cheveux rouge tenta vaguement de se justifier en expliquant que les circonstances les avaient amenés à se côtoyer plus que nécessaire, terminant son discours en marmonnant avec mauvaise foi. Carlin rigola et lui donna une claque sur l'épaule, manquant de la lui déboîter.

Allistor fit ce qu'il put pour reprendre constance, tendant vaguement l'oreille pour vérifier sir les trois trucs bizarres dans la pièce d'à côté n'étaient pas en train de s'entretuer.

- Sinon…Tu sais des choses sur…Ce qu'ils sont ? Parce que moi je suis largué.

- Il y a deux générations, Alfred fait partie de la deuxième. Il y a peut-être des différences… En tout cas, ils sont immortels en âge. Mais ils peuvent être tués par certaines choses… Je pense que les armes qu'ont pointées Francis et le truc avec l'accent allemand en font partie. Alfred s'est raidi. Ils ont été créés par…Je ne sais pas trop qui, mais cette personne a l'air importante pour Alfred. Et à ce qu'il m'a dit, si lui est plutôt jeune parce qu'il a été créé récemment, la « première génération » en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres…Il dit qu'ils sont tous complètement fous à lier.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du vampire en repensant à la famille mécanique de Gilbert. Et à Francis qui semblait trouver ça plus ou moins normal. Alfred n'avait sûrement pas tort en déclarant qu'ils étaient fous à lier…

- Ils ont participé au Massacre. Pour la pureté des races. Alfred pense que c'est ça qui les a rendu fous.

- Je vois mal Francis en psychopathe massacrant d'innocentes populations civiles…

Sa sœur eut un sourire moqueur et il se maudit intérieurement pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle le charia un bon moment sur son attachement pour le babysitteur, s'amusant de le voir se perdre dans sa propre mauvaise foi. Son frère était indéniablement attiré par Francis, elle en aurait mis sa main au feu, à l'abattoir et plus encore tant elle en était sûre. Après, l'étrange condition du blond restait sûrement un obstacle aux yeux du vampire…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Gilbert. Son front brillait légèrement, signe qu'il avait sué, et il semblait toujours aussi nerveux qu'au début. Francis l'écarta doucement en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, tentant visiblement de le calmer.

- Allistor, Carlin, il semblerait qu'on doive suivre l'américain jusque chez lui.

- J'en ai marre de me faire trimballer d'un bout à l'autre de la planète, j'veux revoir l'Ecosse…

Le blond ignora les grognements et autres marmonnements de l'immature vampire de six cents ans pour aller prendre Stefan dans ses bras, tenant les mains de Matthew et Léanne. Allistor sortit de la pièce pour retrouver Alfred qui fronçait des sourcils inquiets.

- Tu peux vraiment retrouver Nolwenn ?

- Avec le matériel que j'ai à la maison, oui. …Ca ne se fera pas en une nuit, ni une semaine, voire sûrement pas un mois, mais on la retrouvera. Je vous le jure.

- …Combien de temps au maximum ?

- Je ne vous cache pas que ça pourrait prendre plusieurs années, selon la capacité à se cacher de Generomachinbidule.

* * *

Allistor rabattit le plaid qui commençait à glisser sur ses épaules, se calant dans son fauteuil. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier du fauteuil, bercé par le bruit de la pluie martelant ses carreaux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pu se reposer ainsi, un feu crépitant dans sa cheminée, dans son bon vieux manoir au fin fond des Highland.

On fit sonner l'interphone et il jura en se levant.

La grand-mère.

Il alla ouvrir le portail rapidement pour la laisser entrer, la débarrassant de son manteau. Elle lui pinça les joues, lui fit remarquer qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, qu'il avait maigri et qu'elle allait remédier à ça, tout en empilant quatre ou cinq gâteaux dans les bras du roux. Elle repartit presque aussitôt, le sachant mal à l'aise avec les gens, avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

Le vampire observa la silhouette menue et âgé s'éloigner.

Tout était redevenu comme avant. Le monde semblait retourner dans la bon sens, comme avant qu'il ne rencontre Francis et les embrouilles qui le suivaient.

Plus il fixait son portail, à plus d'une centaine de mètres de là, plus celui-ci semblait se rapprocher. Les murs se déformèrent et la pièce commença à se retourner. Les meubles dégringolèrent et le fauchèrent d'un coup.

* * *

Francis ouvrit un œil ensommeillé en entendant quelqu'un se redresser d'un coup. La lumière des écrans éclairait doucement la pièce. Alfred s'était encore endormi sur son bureau. Celui qui avait fait du bruit était Allistor qui haletait, venant de se réveiller brutalement. Le vampire observa tout autour de lui d'un air perdu jusqu'à ce que ses épaules s'affaissent et qu'il se lève d'un air morne pour jeter un œil sur l'ordinateur. Il attrapa l'américain en veillant à ne pas le réveiller et l'emmena dans sa chambre, en profitant pour passer aux toilettes. Puis il revint et souleva le blond emmitouflé dans ses couvertures posées à même le sol, qui fit semblant d'encore dormir, le couchant dans son lit.

* * *

Cinq ans. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui, pas étonnant qu'il fasse des rêves étranges. Cinq ans qu'il s'était installé chez Alfred, avec Carlin qui ne voulait pas quitter son petit ami, et Francis qui…Tenait visiblement beaucoup à retrouver Generosis. Il ne pouvait même pas râler contre l'américain, il faisait vraiment tout pour retrouver la trace de sa petite sœur enlevée. Jusqu'à passer des nuits blanches sur ses écrans, à échanger avec des gens du monde entier, à mettre en place traquenards et pièges. Toujours sans résultat.

Stefan était retourné vivre avec le reste de la famille, ne venant ici que pendant les vacances, passant généralement un mois avec son grand frère avant de partir avec lui pour l'Allemagne afin que Gilbert effectue ses maintenances sur son aile.

Nolwenn, elle devait à présent avoir sept ans. Sûrement parlait-elle à présent. Sûrement marchait-elle correctement.

Mais qu'était-elle devenue ?

* * *

Alors petites nouvelles de moi !

Mon DeviantArt bugue énormément,e n fait tout mon ordi bug, j'ai failli tuer un ami codeur avec le nombre de virus qui se promène là dedans (en plus c'était portes ouvertes, j'avais pas d'antivirus XDD).

Sur fictionpress, j'ai commencé une fiction originale...Vous pouvez aller jeter un oeil si vous voulez et si ce n'est déjà fait *part vite*

J'm'excuse si parfois j'ai de longues absences sans explications ni rien, mais tout ne va pas exactement comme je le voudrais en ce moment, pour ne pas dire que c'est le reuz complet dans ma vie- Mais j'fais de mon mieux pour pouvoir vous écrire quelques chapitres de temps en temps !

Review ? :3


End file.
